Love's Obstacles
by Emerald
Summary: When Theresa returns to Harmony after six years in LA, she is given another chance at the love she lost. But, she is keeping a secret. Will that ruin the second chance that she and Ethan have been given?


Chapter 1

After a short nap, Theresa's eyes fluttered open and gazed down upon tiny objects moving through a plastic window.

"Can I get you anything?" Asked the flight attendant.

Theresa- "No, thank you. When will we be landing?"

Flight Attendant- "The pilot said in about half an hour."

Theresa- "Thank you."

"Have you ever been to Harmony?" Asked the woman sitting next to Theresa.

Theresa- "Yeah, it was my home."

Woman- "Really? Were you on vacation?"

Theresa- "Sort of, I left Harmony six years ago."

Woman- "I live in Ohio. I come to visit my sister whenever I get the opportunity. I absolutely love it here. It's so beautiful. Why would you leave?"

Theresa- "Well, as peaceful as it looks, it's nothing but a sleeping wolf."

Woman- "What happened that was so terrible for you?"

Theresa- "Actually, I'd rather not talk about it. I'm going to be surrounded by it in a couple minutes so…."

Woman- "I understand. I'm Debbie, by the way. Debbie Carson." She held out her hand. Theresa shook it.

Theresa- "Nice to meet you. I'm Theresa, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Debbie- "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald! You mean, you're THE Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald from the TLF clothing line?"

Theresa- "Guilty."

Debbie- "Oh my, God! I am so happy to meet you. I absolutely love your clothes! I'm actually wearing one of your shirts now."

Theresa- "I thought I recognized it."

Debbie- "So what is a top designer like you doing back here in this tiny little town? Come back to see your family?"

Theresa- "Well, sort of. I came to open up a new store of mine here in Harmony and make some other arrangements."

Debbie- "Wow, I still can't believe it's you. How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

Theresa- "No, not at all. I'm 23."

Debbie- "You're really young to have made it this far already."

Theresa- "Yeah, well, I didn't sleep for about a year trying to get this far."

Debbie- "Well, that's good. What about your man? You do have one, don't you?"

Theresa- "Well..."

Debbie- "What! A pretty girl like you!"

Theresa- "It's complicated."

Debbie- "Complicated? Sweetheart, there is no such thing as complicated when it comes to love. It's one thing or another. Simple as that."

Theresa- "I've been burned one too many times."

Debbie- "Well, if you dedicate yourself to finding love, just like you did with your line, you'll find him."

Theresa smiled.

Speaker- "Attention, Ladies and Gentlemen. The pilot has put on the seatbelt sign. Please get back to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in in just a few short minutes. Thank you."

At that statement, Theresa's stomach clenched. She would momentarily get off this plane and have to face her fears and problems of six years.

The plane landed and Theresa's stomach moved faster with every second, as did her heart.

Debbie- "Well, it was really nice to meet you, Theresa. I hope everything goes great for you, your line, and your future."

Theresa- "Thank you. Maybe we'll bump into each other. Harmony is a small town, you know."

Debbie- "Count on it, then."

Debbie winked at Theresa and walked off the plane, leaving Theresa still in her seat.

"God, give me strength." Theresa whispered to herself.

All of sudden feeling weak, Theresa slowly walked off the plane. Walking down the long hangar was as if Theresa was walking the Green Mile. Finally, she stopped and told herself to compose herself. She took a deep breath and continued the rest of the way. When she finally reached the end of the hangar, she smiled with relief at what she saw.

Theresa stared in disbelief.

"Well, if this is the hello I get after six years of not seeing my sister, I guess I shouldn't have come." Miguel stated.

Theresa- "I'm sorry." She ran to hug him. "I just didn't expect you."

Miguel- "Well, that was the whole point."

Theresa- "Is Mama here?"

Miguel- "No, she's at home, waiting for you."

Theresa- "And your wife?"

Miguel- "She's at home too."

Theresa- "What, there's no more room for her in the car anymore?"

Miguel- "No, her raging hormones don't fit in there anymore."

Theresa punched him playfully.

Theresa- "Miguel!"

Miguel- "What! She's eight months pregnant! I can't handle this anymore. You should have seen her last night. She wanted bean dip and pickles at 2:30 in the morning!"

Theresa- "Bean dip and pickles! Ewwe!"

Miguel- "That's just a hint of what I've been going through."

Theresa- "Well, I guess my little bro has grown up, huh?"

Miguel shrugged.

Miguel- "Yeah, well you know."

Theresa- "Sorry, I wasn't here to see it. I wasn't even here for the wedding."

Miguel- "Hey, don't be. I know why you left, and I understand. Charity and I don't hold it against you at all. Neither does Luis, or Mama, or anyone else for that matter."

Theresa looked down feeling guilty.

Miguel- "Hey," he took his finger and made her look up at him. "I'm just glad you're back."

Theresa smiled.

Miguel- "Come on, let's go home."

After getting Theresa's luggage, and getting it all in the car, they made their way back to the very familiar Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

Miguel pulled up in the driveway. Theresa and Miguel exited the car at the same time. Miguel opened the back seat and pulled out a suitcase. Theresa stepped in and did the same as Miguel made his way to the front door. He looked through the front window and his eyes widened.

Theresa stood in front of Miguel as he made his way off the front porch.

Theresa- "What's the matter?"

Miguel- "Hmmm? Oh, nothing. I just thought we should go through the back door."

Theresa- "Why?"

Miguel- "Because no one's in the living room, and besides, the back door's open. We could surprise them all. They're all in the kitchen. C'mon."

Theresa obliged and followed Miguel to the back door.

Miguel turned the knob of the back door and let himself in. Followed by Theresa.

Miguel- "Hello." He sang.

Pilar, Sheridan, and Charity all turned towards the door.

"Theresa!" They all said in unison.

Theresa dropped her bags and practically ran to her mother.

Theresa- "Hi, Mama!"

Pilar- "Oh, Mija!"

They immediately fell into a hug.

Tears threatened in their eyes. Theresa pulled away and hugged Sheridan and Charity.

Sheridan- "It's nice to have you back."

Theresa- "It's nice to be back."

Pilar- "Oh, Mija! I still can't believe that you're back after all this time. You're so beautiful."

Theresa blushed.

Sheridan- "Not only is she beautiful, she's successful too."

Pilar- "I am so happy you're home."

Theresa- "Me too."

Charity- "Pilar made your favorite, Theresa."

Theresa- "You made enchiladas and pozole?" She asked hopefully.

Pilar- "I thought your favorite was menudo."

Theresa- "Yuck, you know I hate that stuff."

Pilar- "I know."

Theresa- "So you did make pozele and enchiladas?"

Pilar- "Of course. Do you think I would let my baby girl come home and not celebrate?"

Theresa smiled.

Miguel- "I'll take your stuff upstairs."

Theresa- "Thanks."

Theresa sat at the table with Charity and Sheridan, while her mother continued cooking.

Theresa- "So, how've you been?"

Charity placed her hand on her stomach.

Charity- "Pregnant."

Theresa- "I heard. Congratulations."

Charity- "Thank you."

Theresa- "And what about you, Sheridan?"

Sheridan- "Well, the boys are getting older."

Theresa- "That's right. Where are my favorite nephews, anyway?"

Sheridan- "They're your only nephews."

Theresa- "Exactly."

Sheridan- "They're at school, but don't worry, you'll get to see them soon enough and then you're going to be begging me to take them off your hands."

Theresa- "It doesn't matter. I just can't wait to spoil them. I bet their father is extremely pleased that he has two boys to carry on his legacy. Speaking of which, where is your husband?"

Sheridan- "Luis? Oh, he's in the living room."

Theresa- "Well, I'll go say hi."

Sheridan and Charity- "No!"

Theresa- "Why, what's the matter?"

Sheridan- "He's busy."

Theresa- "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Sheridan- "But-"

Theresa- "I'll be right back."

Theresa got up from her chair and walked towards the door separating the kitchen and the living room. Sheridan got up and tried to stop her.

Theresa opened to door and froze.

Chapter 2

"Hello, Theresa." He stated as he stood from the couch.

Theresa- "Ethan! What-"

Luis- "Theresa, it's so nice to see you."

Theresa- "What is he doing here?"

Sheridan- "Sweetie, calm down. He didn't know that you were going to be here this early."

Luis- "I think we should continue this tomorrow."

Ethan- "Yeah. I'll see you later, Luis. Welcome home, Theresa."

He offered a half smile and walked out through the front door. No one said a word.

Luis- "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't know you were here. I would have asked him to leave."

Theresa- "What was he doing here?"

Luis- "Hey, I haven't seen you in six years. Don't I at least get a hug?"

Luis walked towards Theresa with his arms open.

Theresa stood firm; her hands on her hips.

Theresa- "What was he doing here?"

Luis- "I'm sorry, Theresa. I didn't know that you'd be home so early."

Theresa took in a short breath.

Theresa- "What was he doing here!"

Luis- "Well, in the time that you've been gone, we've gotten to be pretty good friends."

Sheridan- "I'm sorry, I should've told you that he was here."

Pilar- "Theresa, Mija, come on, dinner's ready. How about a nice big bowl of pozele, huh? How's that sound?"

Theresa let out a sharp breath and turned her neck to see her mother standing behind her through the corner of her eye.

Theresa- "I'm sorry, Mama. I think I've lost my appetite." Theresa started towards the stairs. "I'll be upstairs."

Pilar- "Okay, Mija." She said sadly.

Theresa marched upstairs, continually telling herself not to cry.

At the top of the stairs, Theresa stood before the door leading into her childhood bedroom. Slowly, she reached for the knob. Turning it, she held her breath. So many memories flooded her mind. Once the door was fully open, Theresa stood staring at the room that once held so much for her.

Her small, twin size bed was the same. The same desk at which she would sit and do her homework was there. Pictures were still on the wall and in frames on her nightstand: Her and Whitney, her and her brothers, a young picture of Antonio, and one that she didn't wish to see. It was her and Ethan on the night of her prom. She had her arm looped through his. Her smile illuminated the entire picture. She remembered that night. She was so happy.

Theresa remembered pacing this very floor trying to decide on the right words. She had made up her mind that she was going to tell Ethan how she really felt. When she thought about that, she couldn't help but think of how foolish she was back then. She thought that she loved him! Ethan- A Crane! How ridiculous! The thought of a man like that ever loving her back was preposterous!

Wasn't it?

Slowly her feet traced the carpeted floor. She made her way over to the nightstand and took that picture in her hands. It was as if someone was speaking to her.

_'You know you loved him._'

Theresa clutched the frame to her chest and let her first tears fall.

_'You know you still do.'_

It was then that Theresa finally allowed herself to admit what had been stored away for so long, deep inside the depths of her soul.

"God, I do. I still love you, Ethan. I always have." She said to no one.

Theresa heard a throat clearing and turned at the sound.

Sheridan- "I thought you might want to talk."

Theresa turned back and placed the picture frame on her nightstand. Sucking up her tears, she composed herself, patted her tears and turned to face Sheridan.

Sheridan- "I'm really sorry, Theresa. We should have told you. I just didn't want to upset you with the sound of his name. I know how badly he hurt you."

Theresa stared at Sheridan without a word.

Sheridan continued.

Sheridan- "You shouldn't have had to face him, not so soon."

Theresa put her hand up to stop her sister-in-law.

Theresa- "It's okay. I'm fine. Really, I knew I'd have to see him sooner or later."

Sheridan- "You sure?"

Theresa nodded in reassurance.

Theresa- "Yeah, I'll be okay. I just think I need some time alone to sort things out."

Sheridan reached out and rubbed Theresa's arm.

Sheridan- "Okay, if you need anything, don't hesitate."

Theresa nodded.

Sheridan smiled slightly and turned to leave Theresa. She stopped. Sheridan turned to face Theresa again.

Sheridan- "Theresa…"

Theresa lifted her gaze from the floor.

Sheridan- "I don't want you to think that I'm taking sides, but Ethan's changed, he's-"

Theresa- "Sheridan, thank you, but honestly, the absolute last thing that I want to talk about is Ethan."

Sheridan turned without a word and closed the door behind her.

Again Theresa picked up the picture.

"Why am I crying over Ethan?" She composed herself for what seemed the hundredth time for the day. "Okay, I'm not going to waste my tears, on a selfish, heartless man. He'd never cry over me. Never."

Theresa pulled herself together and began to unpack.

Theresa managed to get almost everything into her drawers and her closet. There was a knock on her door.

Pilar- "Theresa, Mija, telephone."

Pilar held out the cordless to Theresa.

Theresa- "For me? Who'd be calling me? I only just got home."

Pilar- "I'll give you one guess." She stated with a smile.

Theresa dashed to the phone.

Theresa- "Hello?"

_"Theresa!"_

Theresa- "Oh, my God! Whit, it's really you!"

_"Yeah, girl! No doubt I'd call when my BF came back to town after six years of isolation."_

Theresa- "So, where are you? Can you come over?"

_"No, sorry. The extra twenty feet to the door is too much for me."_

Theresa- "What?"

_"I'm outside, in the driveway."_

Theresa- "The driveway?"

Theresa walked to the window and looked down. Sure enough, she saw Whitney leaning against the hood of her car, waving up at the window.

_"So, what are you waiting for? Get your butt down here!"_

Without another word or argument, Theresa ran down the stairs and into Whitney's open arms.

After the long, emotional hug, they pulled apart.

Whitney- "Come on, get in."

Theresa- "Where're we going?"

Whitney- "I don't know. We'll see."

Theresa- "Okay, I have to go get my purse."

Whitney- "Don't bother. I'm buying."

Theresa- "Okay."

Whitney- "C'mon, get in."

Theresa took shotgun and Whitney started the car.

Within minutes, Whitney and Theresa were at their destination.

Whitney stopped the car.

Theresa- "The Burger Hut! I haven't been here in ages!"

Whitney- "I know, that's why we're here. C'mon."

Whitney and Theresa got out of the car and walked to The Burger Hut.

Theresa- "Remember in high school? We were here almost everyday."

Whitney- "I know, I'm surprised that we didn't get as big as hippos."

They laughed.

After ordering their food, Whitney and Theresa took a seat at a booth.

Theresa- "This is going to ruin my diet. But, I've got to say, I've missed fast food."

Whitney- "You're on a diet? Why? Sweetie, you're a twig!"

Theresa- "Whit, everyone in L.A. is on a diet."

Whitney laughed slightly.

Whitney- "I guess. So, how was L.A.?"

Theresa- "It was good. Got my company underway, met a few interesting people."

Whitney- "I still can't get over that you've become so successful. I still remember when I first saw your picture in the paper as one of Harmony's own in the fashion business. I am so proud of you! To think, my best friend is TLF herself! You can't imagine how many people I've told."

Theresa- "Well, I'm glad that I can boost your popularity."

They laughed.

Whitney- "I'm just glad to have you back. I've missed you."

Theresa smiled. She lifted the bun of her cheeseburger and picked off the tomatoes and onions.

Whitney- "As did everyone else."

Theresa- "I've missed it here too."

Theresa continued preparing her cheeseburger.

Whitney stared at her while bathing a fry in ketchup.

Whitney- "So…"

Theresa looked up.

Theresa- "Uh-oh. I knew this was coming."

Whitney- "What?"

Theresa- "Am I seeing anyone?"

Whitney- "I wasn't going to ask you that."

Theresa gave her friend a playful glare.

Whitney- "Okay, maybe I was."

Theresa said nothing.

Whitney- "So, are you?"

Theresa- "I've been away from Harmony for six years, and that's one of the first questions that come to mind?"

Whitney- "Can't blame me for being curious."

Theresa went back to her food. She felt Whitney watching her. She looked up.

Theresa- "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

Whitney- "Are you sure?"

Theresa- "Yes."

Whitney- "Well, good."

Whitney got back to her fries.

Theresa- "And why is that?"

Whitney shrugged. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards.

Whitney- "No reason."

Theresa- "This wouldn't have anything to do with Ethan, would it?"

Whitney's eyes looked to the left and quickly to the right as she answered.

Whitney- "No… of course not."

Theresa- "Whit…"

Whitney- "Look, I just think that you've both suffered a lot, and maybe…"

Theresa- "No." She said firmly.

Whitney- "Why not?"

Theresa- "Whit, just stop, okay?"

Whitney- "Theresa, he's changed."

Theresa- "Yeah, that's just what Sheridan said. But see, there's a catch. Cranes don't change. It's not possible for them."

Whitney- "That's just it, Theresa."

Theresa- "What do you mean?"

Whitney- "Ethan's not a Crane."

Theresa- "What are you talking about? Of course he is."

Whitney- "No, he's not. See, a couple of years ago, Rebecca Hotchkiss came across a letter in Ivy's closet. She showed it to Julian, and he blew up. It turns out, that letter was addressed to Chief Bennett. Ivy had written him to let him know that Ethan was his child. She stated all the details in it and everything. Unfortunate for Ivy, she never mailed it. But, stupid Rebecca, her blonde roots really came out when she showed it to Julian, not even thinking that Ethan was married to her daughter. Anyway, when Julian found out, he disinherited every Crane cent that was in Ethan's name. Ethan Crane has been Ethan Winthrop since."

Theresa- "Oh, my God."

Whitney- "Yeah."

Theresa- "When did this happen?"

Whitney- "About four years ago."

Theresa- "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Whitney- "Theresa, would you have really wanted to hear about him?"

Theresa thought for a split second.

Theresa- "I would still have liked to know."

Whitney- "Well, like I said, Ethan's suffered a lot."

Theresa- "Well, having all of that money taken from you like that, who wouldn't?"

Whitney- "It's not just about the money. Gwen left him a couple months after the news was leaked."

Theresa- "What? Why? I thought she said that her love for Ethan was pure."

Whitney- "I guess not. Sometimes, money does talk. And in Ethan's case, the money was silent."

Theresa- "That still doesn't explain him changing. Just because he changed his last name doesn't mean that he did."

Whitney- "I guess you'd have to see him to see what I mean."

Theresa- "I have." Whitney shot a surprised glance at Theresa. "Well, on accident. He was at my house when I got there. He was talking to Luis."

Whitney- "So, how'd it go?"

Theresa- "Fine, I guess. He said hello, I asked what he was doing here, Luis answered my question, and Ethan left. That's about it."

Whitney- "And you didn't notice anything different about him?"

Theresa- "Well, now that you mention it, he did seem kind of different. He had this look in his eyes that was far off and lonely. I've never seen his eyes like that."

Theresa seemed to stare off into space.

Whitney- "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"

Whitney's words brought Theresa back. She looked at Whitney strange and looked down at her food.

Theresa- "No, no, of course not."

Whitney- "Theresa, it's okay. I know how much you loved him. And I know how badly he hurt you. Sometimes, when you give your heart away, you never get it back."

Theresa got a far off look in her eyes.

Whitney- "Theresa, Gwen's gone. She's out of the picture. There is no way that history would repeat itself. Give him another chance."

Theresa's eyes began to tear.

Theresa- "I can't. I won't. I can't allow myself to be put through that kind of pain again."

Whitney- "Theresa, I know he hurt you. And I know how badly he hurt you. I mean, you had to leave Harmony to get away from him and any hope of being with him."

Fresh tears stained Theresa's face for the second time that day.

Theresa- "He never loved me."

Whitney- "But he did. Theresa, I was there in the hospital when he told you that he did."

Theresa- "No, he only said that to keep me alive."

Whitney- "You know that's not true."

Theresa- "It doesn't matter. The point is that he used me and he lied to me."

Whitney knew that she wasn't going to be able to convince her friend otherwise. So she left it at that.

Whitney and Theresa both finished their lunch in silence.

Chapter 3

At the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

Theresa made it back home and somehow managed to get upstairs and into her bedroom again. It was dark outside. The sun had set and she was exhausted.

Theresa changed into a t-shirt and shorts. She slowly found her way under the covers of her old bed and let her head hit the pillow.

It was no sooner that Theresa's mind began to wander and started to dream. It was more of a memory really, but nevertheless, it was a dream.

Theresa stood in the front of St. Margaret's church, next to the bride, as the maid of honor. To her, it wasn't fair. She should have been the one that was wearing the white gown. Instead, she got stuck wearing magenta. God, she detested the color! The dress' design was nice, but the color was hideous.

Theresa looked up at the crucifix the entire time, begging for the strength to continue standing. Her mother was seated in the church, and Theresa knew that she was praying for her as well.

The vows started and Theresa's stomach churned at every word.

Father Lonigan- "Do you, Gwen, take Ethan, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Gwen- "I do." She said with a smile.

Father Lonigan- "And do you, Ethan, take Gwen, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

It was the moment of truth; Theresa looked at Ethan, hoping against hope that he would say what she so desperately wanted.

Ethan glanced at Theresa and took in a sharp breath.

Ethan- "I do."

Theresa felt as if she would faint. Tears fell onto her cheeks and she begged for the strength to keep quiet.

Father Lonigan- "By the power invested in me, I now proclaim you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Theresa's eyes closed and let the tears fall freely.

The reception was held at The Harmony Country Club. There was an array of people that neither the bride nor the groom knew.

Ethan and Gwen had their first dance and Theresa tried not to watch.

After the cake was cut, the bridal party took their seats. Soon after, everyone broke about to mingle with others. Theresa went to the back to see her mom and Whitney; they were there to give her the support that she needed to keep her composure.

Gwen turned to her husband.

Gwen- "Okay, it's time for the bridal party dance."

Ethan- "What?"

Gwen- "You go get Theresa, and I'll go get Chad."

Ethan- "Well, I don't know."

Gwen- "Why, what's the matter?"

Ethan- "I… uh… well, I don't see Theresa."

Gwen- "Oh, don't be silly. I'm making an announcement. C'mon."

Gwen stepped up onstage and grabbed the microphone.

She cleared her throat.

Gwen- "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, family and friends…. We are now going to have the bridal party dance. Bridesmaids, and groomsmen, grab a partner. Theresa and Chad, get up here."

Gwen smiled as she stepped off the stage.

Chad took Gwen's hand and escorted her around the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Theresa stood at the back of the reception hall.

Pilar- "Theresa, Mija, don't go. It's hard enough for you both."

Theresa- "I have to."

Pilar- "No, you don't."

Theresa- "Yes, yes, I do. I need to do this."

Theresa's eyes reassured her mother.

Pilar nodded and let her daughter go.

Ethan waited at the front of the hall, hoping that Theresa wouldn't come up. His mind was changed when he saw her. The crowd around the dance floor split open when Theresa emerged. Ethan's breath caught when he saw her.

Theresa's chest was heaving as she moved towards him.

Ethan heard nothing as she walked across the floor. He stood in awe.

Slowly, Theresa found her way to him. She stood before him waiting.

Hesitantly, Ethan held out his arm. Theresa took it shakily and walked out onto the dance floor with him.

Ethan's hand found her waist and her hand. He stepped first and then they were gliding along the floor.

Theresa stared into his blue eyes, searching for closure, but there was none.

When they were far enough away from Gwen and Chad, Theresa spoke.

Theresa- "Why are you doing this, Ethan?"

Ethan looked at her.

Ethan- "What?"

Theresa- "Why are you pretending that this doesn't hurt you? I know it does. I can see it in your eyes."

Ethan- "Theresa, don't."

Theresa- "How can you deny it? You know what we shared."

Ethan- "Theresa, please. I don't want Gwen to hear."

Theresa- "And what if she does, Ethan? You're already married to her, it's not like I can change that."

Ethan- "That doesn't matter. I don't want to hurt her."

Theresa- "So, is that why you married her?"

Ethan- "That's not the whole reason, Theresa. I love her-"

Theresa- "You only think you do."

Ethan- "I would never do anything to hurt her. That includes leaving her for another woman."

Theresa- "Is that what you're calling being a coward these days?"

Ethan- "Theresa, I didn't want to hurt you either."

Theresa- "But you did."

Theresa dropped her arms from Ethan's hand and shoulder. She stepped back from him and ran out onto the terrace. Ethan followed her quickly.

Theresa ran into the railing on the terrace. Grasping it tight, she told herself to breathe. Tears flowed freely from her eyes now.

Ethan- "Theresa? Theresa, are you alright?"

Theresa turned, shocked at his question.

Theresa- "Am I alright? No, Ethan, I'm not alright."

Ethan- "Theresa, I never wanted to hurt you and it kills me to see you like this."

Theresa shook her head.

Ethan- "This is the right thing."

Theresa- "Is it?"

Ethan- "Yeah."

Theresa thought a moment.

Theresa- "Ethan, I know you want to do the right thing. It's one of the things that I love about you. But, if doing the right thing is giving up your one true love, if doing the right thing means giving up your one chance to be happy, then this is not doing the right thing."

Ethan- "Theresa, my decision's final. I'm married to Gwen now-"

Theresa- "You don't love her!"

Ethan- "Yes, Theresa, I do."

Theresa- "More than you love me?"

Ethan didn't know how to respond to that.

Ethan- "Theresa, I…"

Theresa- "Ethan, don't even try to deny it. Please, can you just, for one moment, admit to your feelings, for you and for me."

Ethan couldn't say anything.

Theresa- "You can't say it, can you?"

Ethan- "Theresa, I'm married."

Theresa- "That doesn't excuse what you feel for me."

Ethan didn't respond.

Theresa- "I will never love anyone the way that I love you, Ethan." Theresa's hand reached out and grazed along Ethan's jaw. "But, I can't be here anymore. I can't stay and watch you do the 'right thing.' I won't. It's too hard, and I don't think anyone could be that strong." She looked at him pleadingly. "Before I go, give me one last memory. Give me one last thing to hold on to…. One last kiss?"

Theresa looked into his eyes and almost felt his heart break.

Ethan shook his head.

Ethan- "I can't, Theresa. Gwen might-"

When Theresa asked for a kiss, she didn't want an answer. Before Ethan could finish his sentence, she reached out and granted her own request.

He pulled back at first, but she refused to let go. As he felt her warmth against his body, he felt his walls break down. Ethan's lips hungrily returned her kiss with a passion that overwhelmed them both.

They broke apart, their foreheads pressed together.

Theresa- "Can you still deny it? Can you kiss me like that and say that you don't love me?"

Ethan didn't answer.

Theresa kissed Ethan again, this time, neither held back. Theresa's eyes gave into their tears as she pulled back.

Ethan looked at her, his eyes full of pain.

Theresa- "Ethan, why!" She managed to squeak out as she ran from his arms and out of his life.

Even though she couldn't hear it, he still said it.

Ethan- "I love you, Theresa." He whispered.

Chapter 4

Theresa sat up in bed as that last memory faded from her mind. Still, that kiss spun in her head over and over again.

Theresa took in a sharp breath and was surprised to learn that her heart was racing.

Theresa- "Oh, Ethan…"

Theresa looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was already 11:00.

The dream had taken its toll on Theresa. She felt more exhausted than when she had first gone to sleep.

Slowly, Theresa made her way out of bed and got dressed.

She decided on a white blouse, black, pinstriped pants, and her new pair of black, Gucci shoes. To accessorize she chose silver hoop earrings and a silver chain.

Once her hair and makeup were done, she found her way downstairs to the kitchen. Of course, her mother was already up.

Pilar was seated at the breakfast table, drinking her second cup of coffee of the morning.

Theresa- "Morning, Mama."

Pilar turned to face her daughter.

Theresa quickly kissed her mother on the cheek.

Pilar- "Good morning, Mija. How did you sleep?"

Theresa- "Okay, I guess."

Pilar- "Did you get used to you bed in L.A.?"

Theresa- "Yeah, I guess."

Theresa went to the counter to pour herself a cup of coffee.

Pilar- "Oh, a friend of yours called."

Theresa- "Who?"

Pilar- "I believe he said his name was Andrew."

Theresa- "Oh."

Pilar- "Theresa, is there something that you've neglected to tell me?"

Theresa- "About what?"

Pilar- "About Andrew."

Theresa- "No."

Pilar- "Well, he seems to know you pretty well."

Theresa- "Why do you say that?"

Pilar- "Because he was shocked that you were still in bed when he called. He said that he was sure that you'd be up by then."

Theresa- "When did he call?"

Pilar- "About ten."

Pilar stared at Theresa.

Theresa took her seat at the table. She noticed her mother staring.  
Theresa- "He's just a friend, Mama."

Pilar- "Okay, Mija."

Pilar got up from the table and rummaged around in the refrigerator.

Pilar- "Your brother's coming over with the boys."

Theresa- "Really? Great, I can't wait to meet them."

Pilar- "You know, they look like you."

Theresa- "Well, I am their aunt."

Theresa took another sip of her coffee.

Pilar started making breakfast.

Theresa- "I'm going to go call Andrew."

Theresa got up from the table and went into the living room to place her call.

She dialed the number and held the phone her ear. There was a dial tone and she waited.

_"Hello?"_

Theresa- "Hey."

_"Hi, Honey. How are you?"_

Theresa- "I'm okay."

_"You sure? You sound a bit… I don't know… on edge."_

Theresa- "I'm fine."

_"If you say so."_

Theresa- "So, you miss me out there yet?"

_"We both do. More than you know, darlin'."_

Theresa- "I miss it out there too."

_"Oh, you miss L.A., the smoggiest city in the world, but you don't miss me? Oh, I see how it is."_

Theresa- "You know I do."

_"Yeah."_

Theresa- "Everything is so slow-paced out here. I forgot how simple things were."

_"Well, Honey, you deserve to get away for a while. Take advantage of it."_

Theresa- "I don't know how I'm going to with the store opening up in a month. I'm going to be running around like crazy."

_"Still, try to relax. Enjoy yourself."_

Theresa- "I'll try." _  
"Good. What were you doing in bed so late?"_

Theresa- "Well, it is a four hour difference."

_"I know, but still. You're usually up at the crack of dawn."_

Theresa- "I was tired."

_"Oh, listen, we got some news about your line."_

Theresa- "Really, what?"

_"Macy's wants to pick it up."_

Theresa- "Are you serious?"

_"Sweetie, when am I not?"_

Theresa- "Oh, my God! That's great."

_"I kind of figured you would like that. So, I went ahead and told them yes. Is that okay?"_

Theresa- "Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay, Hun. I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Theresa- "Promise?"

_"Of course. Bye, love you._"

Theresa- "I love you, too. Bye."

Theresa hung up the phone, and so did her mother.

Theresa walked from the living room back into the kitchen.

Pilar- "So what did your friend want?"

Theresa- "He just wanted to see that I made it home okay."

Pilar- "Oh, is that all?"

Theresa- "Yeah."

Theresa wondered as to her mother's curiosity.

Pilar continued in preparing breakfast.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Theresa- "I'll get it."

Theresa opened the front door for Luis and his family.

Luis- "Hey, Theresa."

Theresa- "Hi, Luis." She answered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Sheridan- "Morning."

Sheridan walked in with Bobby's hand in hers. She was followed by Martin.

Theresa- "And who are these handsome, young men?"

Sheridan- "This is Bobby."

Theresa bent down to be level with Bobby.

Theresa- "Hi, Bobby. How old are you?"

Bobby held his hand up to reveal four fingers.

Theresa- "You're a big boy, huh?"

Theresa- "I'm Theresa, your aunt."

Sheridan- "And the pouting one behind me is Martin."

Theresa- "Hi, Martin." Theresa walked over to him. "What's the matter?"

Sheridan- "He's just mad that he couldn't have McDonald's for breakfast."

Theresa- "Hmmm, well, I'll tell you what. Grandma's in the kitchen, and she's making some breakfast. How does pancakes with strawberries sound?"

Martin looked up at her.

Theresa- "Sound good? And, how 'bout some chocolate milk with that?"

Martin smiled.

Theresa- "That's what I thought. Go on, go tell Grandma what you want."

Martin left the room and went into the kitchen.

Sheridan- "How'd you know he loves strawberry pancakes?"

Theresa- "Well, they're my favorite, and you know us Lopez-Fitzgeralds. We love our strawberries."

Luis- "Yeah, she knows. That's all she ate when she was pregnant."

Theresa- "And what about you, Bobby? What do you want for breakfast?"

Bobby just stared at her.

Theresa- "What about chocolate chip pancakes?"

Bobby nodded.

Theresa- "Well, Grandma's in the kitchen waiting for your order."

Bobby left the room and went into the kitchen.

Sheridan- "You're going to be a great mom one day, Theresa."

Theresa- "You think?"

Sheridan- "Definitely."

Theresa- "Thanks, I can't wait to be a mom."

Sheridan- "Well, you know, you can't be one without a man."

Theresa- "Well, I'm hoping that I'll meet Mr. Right one day."

Sheridan- "What if you already met him?"

Theresa- "What do you mean?"

Luis glared at Sheridan.

Sheridan- "Well, I just mean, that maybe you met him, but just need to give him a chance."

Theresa- "I think that when I meet Mr. Right, I'll know."

Luis- "I'm starving, let's eat."

Theresa- "Actually, I can't stay. I have to go down to the store and sign a couple of things. But I'll see you later?"

Luis- "You'd better. I haven't seen you in six years, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Theresa- "Yeah, well bye."

Luis- "Bye, Theresa."

Theresa said her goodbyes to her mother, Sheridan, the boys, and Luis once again before heading out the front door.

At TLF.

Theresa arrived at TLF and was amazed at how fast her store was coming along. The sign wasn't up yet, but she wanted that to be the last thing up. The windows were done, as were the walls, which were painted. The trucks with the clothes and accessories for inside the store would be here within a couple of weeks. Still, Theresa was in shock at her own success.

She signed the papers and took a drive around Harmony. She spotted some very familiar places. The wharf, restaurants, the beach. Many places that had once meant so much to her. But, surprisingly, she had no trouble giving them up when she left. She kept telling herself that her life would be better without Harmony. Better without the memories, without the pain. She wanted to start anew. A brand new, clean slate.

Theresa squandered the day window shopping and browsing in a boutique or two downtown Harmony. She ate a late lunch in an outdoor café and decided to get back home before it got too late.

When she got home, she was surprised to find that the lights were off inside. It was very unlike her mother to turn off the lights… Unless of course she wasn't home. But, where would she be. Her shift at the Crane Mansion should have been over by now.

Theresa walked up to the front porch and put her key in the lock. She opened the door and let herself inside.

There was no one.

Theresa called out, and no one answered. She turned on the light and saw no one.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

Theresa reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

Chapter 5

Theresa- "Hello?"

"Hey, Girl."

Theresa- "Hey, Whit, what's up?"

_"Nothing, I was just wondering, what are you doing tonight?"_

Theresa- "Tonight? Nothing, why?"_  
"Well, Chad and I were wondering if we could take you out to dinner to celebrate your homecoming?"_

Theresa- "Sure, that'd be great. So, where are we going?"

_"Why?"_

Theresa- "Well, I just want to know what to wear."

_"Well, not too fancy, so don't over do it, but casual-sexy would be in order, I think."_

Theresa- "Okay. Well, give me half and hour to get dressed."

_"Okay, you have exactly half and hour, we'll be there at 6:00."_

Theresa- "I'll be waiting."

Whitney hung up, followed by Theresa.

Theresa went upstairs and started to get dressed. She pulled out her own design from her closet. It was a black, strapless dress that fell just below her knees. There was a small slit- no longer than three inches right above her right knee. Theresa finished off her outfit with black, strap-up sandals.

Whitney arrived at the door at exactly 6:00. Chad waited in the car, parked in the driveway.

The entire car ride to their destination was full of laughter and past experiences. Within fifteen minutes, Chad's car pulled up in the parking lot of the Harmony Country Club.

They were greeted by a valet at the door. A maitre d' awaited them inside.

Whitney- "Reservations for Russell."

Maitre D'- "Of course. Your table awaits you in the ballroom."

Whitney- "Thank you. Theresa, would you like to lead the way?"

Theresa- "Sure."

Theresa led them all into the grand ballroom. When she walked in, she was shocked when every jumped up and out from their hiding places and yelled "SURPRISE!"

A banner hung on the opposite side of the room. WELCOME HOME, THERESA!

Theresa almost cried. Tears threatened, but she told herself that she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

There was food and a band.

Looking around, Theresa saw her brothers, her mom, the Russells, the Bennetts, Sheridan, Charity, and others from her past. It wasn't until she spoke to Chief Bennett that she realized that Ethan might be there.

He wouldn't dare!

Would he?

Whitney- "Hey, Theresa."

Theresa looked over at her best friend.

Theresa- "Yeah?"

Whitney- "There's still one more surprise."

Theresa- "What are you talking about? What surprise?"

Whitney nodded in the direction behind Theresa. Theresa turned and almost screamed.

It was Andrew.

Theresa- "Oh, my God! You didn't!"  
Before Whitney could answer, Theresa ran to him and into his arms. He spun her around. When he put her down, they gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

_Little did anyone know, Ethan watched from across the room._

Theresa- "I can't believe you came!"

Andrew- "Oh, Honey, I wouldn't miss your homecoming for the world."

Theresa smiled at him.

Andrew- "Well, there's that and I wanted to get out of L.A. for a while."

Theresa smiled again.

As everyone watched Andrew and Theresa greet each other, the music started. It was the YMCA.

Theresa- "Are you going to dance with me?"

Andrew- "Since when don't I dance?"

They walked out onto the dance floor and started to do the YMCA. Next came some fun disco songs, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves.

Theresa got warm while she danced with her friends. She excused herself and went out onto the terrace.

Breathing in the cool, night air of Harmony, she felt relief. She hadn't realized how much she missed Harmony- and its residents. Still… she missed L.A. She missed the busyness of the city. She missed her friends. But, thank God for Andrew. He was her best friend. He was there to hold her when she cried. She first met him at UCLA where she studied fashion. Andrew was there to help, when she needed it, in any way he could.

Looking around, Theresa recognized this place. She suddenly realized that this was the very same spot that she had left Ethan those six years ago. Pain and heartache filled her body. Her once joyous mood was now brought down.

The silence was broken.

"You wouldn't be trying to hide from your own party now, would you?"

Theresa turned at the sound of a voice.

Theresa- "Ethan…"

He stood staring at her, offering nothing but a half smile. Ethan held a glass full, of what seemed like champagne.

Ethan- "I've been looking for you."

Theresa didn't know how to respond. She stood staring at Ethan's forced smile. Finally, Theresa spoke.

Theresa- "I just came out to get some air. I guess I should be heading back."

Theresa started to walk past him when Ethan spun on his heels and called to her.

Ethan- "Theresa, wait!" Theresa stopped and turned to face him. "Please…"

Theresa- "What is it, Ethan?"

Ethan simply stared down at his glass and swirled it, trying to find the courage that he need to speak to her. He stared up at her in amazement. He smiled.

Ethan- "I just want to talk to you."

Theresa stood waiting. She looked as if she was going to turn and leave.

Ethan- "I… I just…"

Ethan wasn't sure he knew how to word it.

Ethan- "God, I've missed you."

Theresa's hands shot up to both sides of her face as she spoke.

Theresa- "I can't do this right now."

Theresa made to walk away.

Without realizing it, Ethan's hand quickly made its way to Theresa's shoulder.

Theresa stopped at his touch. She turned.

Ethan- "Theresa…"

Theresa waited for Ethan to continue.

Ethan- "Don't leave, please." He pleaded with her.

Theresa- "Why not? Why should I stay? You didn't have a problem with it six years ago."

Ethan- "That isn't fair. Theresa, you left without telling me."

Theresa- "Oh, and if I had, would you have left your precious wife to stop me?"

Ethan hung his head and tried to think of an answer.

Theresa- "You wouldn't have… would you?"

Ethan- "That's in the past, Theresa."

Theresa- "Is it?"

Ethan- "Yes, things have changed. I've changed…"

Theresa- "Really? I doubt it."

Ethan let out an audible breath.

Ethan- "Look… I'm sorry, Theresa. Truly, I am. Every single day, since you've been gone, I've prayed that you'd come back. I wished every day for your return just so that I could tell you that. I'm sorry, Theresa."

Theresa didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she thought that the best thing to do was to turn around and get away.

Ethan- "Theresa! Wait, please… Don't walk away."

Theresa- "I'm not walking, Ethan. I'm running."

Ethan- "Theresa, please, let me just-"

Theresa- "No, Ethan. I don't want an apology! I want you to understand just exactly what you did to me. I don't want anything to do with you, Ethan. You've hurt me once, and that's the last time that you will hurt me."

Theresa turned and started to walk inside the country club.

Ethan- "So, it's official then, you hate me."

At Ethan's words, Theresa stopped. She turned to face him again.

Theresa- "I don't hate you, Ethan."

Ethan- "Don't you?"

Theresa shook her head.

Theresa- "No, Ethan. I could never hate you. God knows I've tried."

Ethan looked up and smiled slightly at her.

Ethan- "I could never hate you either." He looked up and straight into her eyes; wanting her to know that he meant every word he was about to say. "I'll always love you, Theresa."

Theresa's eyes shined with tears as she turned away, unwilling Ethan to see.

Ethan searched Theresa's face for some sign of confirmation. There was none, just utter confusion.

Ethan- "Theresa…"

Theresa- "Ethan… I… I can't do this. Not now."

Ethan was silent. Slowly, his hand made its way to her shoulder, beckoning her to turn and let him comfort her.

Theresa- "No, Ethan, don't."

Ethan was still, his heart breaking inside.

Theresa- "Can you do something for me?"

Ethan- "Anything."

Theresa- "Just answer me this one question. Will you?"

She turned around quickly.

Theresa paused, pulling together her thoughts.

Theresa- "Um…"

Theresa looked up, and then down. She took in deep breaths and let them out quickly.

Theresa- "Did you… do you, um…"

Ethan- "What, Theresa?"

Theresa tried to get the words out, but a lump had formed in her throat. Fighting it, she tried again.

Theresa- "I just want to know…"

Again, she stopped.

Finally, pulling it together…

Theresa- "Did you ever really love me, though?"

Ethan smiled slightly and walked over to Theresa.

Ethan- "More that you'll ever know, Theresa. More than you'll ever know."

Theresa remained emotionless. Her face showed no sign of surprise, or anger. No love, nothing…

Without realizing it, Ethan's face had come extremely close to Theresa's. Eyes pulling at each other and gazes deep.

Theresa didn't fight it, nor did she give in to it. She needed Ethan to be the one that showed her just how he felt and how he had felt all these years.

Slowly, they were coming closer. But then, they were interrupted.

Andrew- "Hello, hello."

Theresa turned, as did Ethan.

Theresa- "Andrew? What are you doing out here?"

Andrew- "What am I doing out here, what are you doing out here? This is your own party. Now get in there."

Theresa could tell that Andrew already had had too much to drink. He was swaying slightly and his mannerisms gave it all away.

Theresa- "Honey, have you been drinking?"

Andrew threw his arm up.

Andrew- "What? Me! No, of course not."

Theresa stared at him waiting for an answer.

Andrew- "Well, I did have a little champagne. But just a little bit." He said pinching his fingers close together.

There was silence.

Andrew- "Well, well, well. Who is this charming young fellow? Theresa, don't be rude, come now, introduce me."

Theresa's hands were on her hips.

Theresa- "Ethan, this is Andrew. Andrew, Ethan."

Andrew stuck out his hand to Ethan.

Andrew- "Nice to meet you, kind sir."

Ethan took his hand.

Ethan- "You too."

There was a long pause and Andrew seemed to study Ethan from all over.

Andrew- "So, what do you say we go and give the dance floor a little turn?"

Theresa- "Andrew, honey, could you give us a minute?"

Andrew- "A minute? Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. No problem. I'll be right inside if you need me. It was really nice to meet you, Ethan. Maybe later I'll see you on the dance floor."

Ethan nodded slightly, not really knowing what to do.

Ethan- "Interesting guy."

Theresa laughed slightly.

Ethan- "So, are you two serious?"

Theresa- "What?"

Ethan- "You and Andrew…"

Theresa stood silent, unable to respond.

Ethan- "You know what, never mind. It's none of my business. Sorry I asked. I guess I was still hanging onto the belief that you might come back to Harmony without having met someone. It was foolish of me to think that a beautiful girl like you could move away for so long and not find someone."

He offered a half smile.

The words finally hit Theresa.

Theresa- "Ethan, wait, you're confused."

Ethan- "No, it's alright. I'm happy for you. Andrew seems like a great guy."

Theresa- "He is, but-"

Ethan- "I hope he makes you happy, Theresa. You deserve it."

Theresa- "Ethan!"

Ethan stopped and was finally ready to listen to Theresa.

Theresa- "Andrew isn't my boyfriend."

_'Oh, God! They're engaged.'_ Ethan thought.

Theresa- "You've got it wrong. Andrew, he's… well, he's… gay."

Ethan- "What?"

Theresa- "Andrew's gay, Ethan. He likes men."

Ethan- "He's gay!"

Theresa- "Yes."

Ethan- "But I just saw you kiss him."

Theresa- "He's my best friend and partner. The kiss meant nothing; it's just how we say hi. Trust me, he'd be more interested in you. Which I think he is."

It took a second for Ethan to finally register what Theresa was telling him. When he finally did, he laughed to himself.

Ethan- "Wow, you must think I'm really stupid to not see that one."

Theresa- "No, not at all. A little naïve maybe, but not stupid. Harmony's a small town, and to my knowledge there aren't any gay people here. But things are different out west. A lot different. But then, things tend to go that way over time. Things change. Just like here."

Ethan- "Yeah, I guess. A lot has changed since you've been gone."

Theresa- "I know. I still can't believe that you and Luis are actually on friendly terms. A couple of years ago he would have killed you on the spot if he saw you."

Ethan- "Well, that didn't happen all by itself."

Theresa- "What do you mean?"

Ethan- "Luis warmed up to me after he learned…Well, um… I guess I should tell you. I'm not a Crane anymore, I-"

Theresa- "I know. Whitney told me."

Ethan nodded.

Ethan- "Oh, well there you have it. Luis only started to befriend me because my last name was no longer Crane."

Theresa- "I can tell that you two have gotten rather close."

Ethan- "Yeah."

Theresa- "So, where are you staying since you're not a Crane anymore?"

Ethan- "Oh, I was living with my dad."

Theresa- "Chief Bennett."

Ethan nodded.

Ethan- "Then I got an apartment. But a couple of months ago I bought a house. It's right next door to Luis' house, actually."

Theresa- "Big change from the Crane Mansion, huh?"

Ethan- "Yeah, it's definitely taken some getting used to."

Theresa- "So, are you okay with it all?"

Ethan- "Yeah, I guess. It was kind of a shock though."

Theresa's heart was suddenly softened by the look in Ethan's eyes.

He went over and sat on the railing.

Theresa- "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

She had no idea what possessed her to say those words.

Ethan turned quickly to face her.

Ethan- "It wasn't your fault. If anything, it's my fault. I was the reason you left."

Theresa didn't say anything.

Ethan- "I'm guessing Whitney told you about Gwen."

Theresa went over and sat next to him.

Theresa- "Yeah."

Ethan- "She was more interested in my money more than anything. And when the truth came out about Sam Bennett being my father, she decided that she didn't like the idea of being married into a middleclass family."

Theresa- "I'm sorry, Ethan."

She didn't know what else to say.

Ethan- "So am I. You know what I wish more than anything in the world?"

Theresa sat silent.

Ethan- "I wish… I wish that I'd had the courage to follow my heart. If I had, I would be married to you."

Theresa- "Ethan, I…"

Ethan read the pain in Theresa's eyes.

Ethan- "It's okay. It's been a long time. I understand. We've been apart for a long time. Things change."

Theresa stared at him.

Theresa- "Well, um… I guess I should be getting back. People might start wondering where I disappeared to. Besides, I am the guest of honor."

Ethan- "Yeah."

Theresa got up from the railing and started walking inside.

Ethan- "Theresa?"

Theresa turned.

Theresa- "Yeah?"

Ethan- "Promise me something?"

Theresa stood silent, waiting for him to continue.

Ethan- "Save a dance for me?"

Theresa smiled and nodded, then walked back inside.

Theresa went back inside and talked with some of her old friends, people she hadn't seen in years. Somehow, that talk with Ethan on the terrace made loosen up a little bit, which made it a lot easier for her to enjoy herself.

Suddenly, Miguel walked up to his sister.

Theresa- "Miguel!"

They wrapped into a hug, and Miguel lifted her into the air a little bit.

Miguel- "Hey."

Theresa- "Oh, my God! You've gotten so tall! I still can't believe that you're my little brother!"

Miguel- "Well, it's good to have you back."

Theresa- "Thanks. So, where's the wife?"

Miguel- "Oh, she's around, probably eating."

Theresa- "Hey."

Miguel- "No, she's pregnant, so she's always eating."

Theresa laughed slightly.

Theresa- "So do you know what you're having yet?"

Miguel- "Yeah, ultrasound three weeks ago. It's a girl."

Theresa- "That's great. You're going to have a little princess to spoil."

Miguel- "I know I can't wait."

Theresa- "Do you know what you're going to name her yet?"

Miguel- "Well, actually, we were thinking of Theresa."

Theresa's face lit up.

Theresa- "Really?"

Miguel- "Well, you know you were always my favorite sister. Your head always in the clouds, the one and only dreamer of Harmony."

Theresa- "Yeah, that was me."

Just then, Charity walked towards her husband.

Theresa- "Oh, Charity, it's so nice to see you."

Charity rubbed her belly.

Charity- "Well, we're very happy to see you too."

They laughed.

Miguel- "Honey, have you seen Luis?"

Charity- "The last I saw he was talking to Ethan."

Charity quickly covered her mouth, as if to censor herself.

Charity- "Oh, Theresa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Theresa- "It's alright. I talked to Ethan earlier and we've worked everything out." Theresa quickly glanced towards the terrace. "But thank you for the consideration."

Charity- "Well, I'm going to go talk to Whitney."

Miguel- "I'll go with you."

Charity- "Bye, Theresa. Welcome home."

The head of the band's voice boomed in the speakers.

"Well, folks, as a special request from a close friend of Theresa, this song is dedicated to her. Theresa, please come out to the dance floor. Everyone else, would you clear it for a while and give the guest of honor the floor please."

Theresa walked slowly to the dance floor alone.

She turned to see if anyone was walking towards her. There was no one. She turned around again and then she saw him...

Go here to view slideshow I made using this 

__

So faithfully

Holding tight to every dream

I thought our love would ever be

As the sense of hope slips through

My fingers play for me to see

I can feel now in your eyes

The changing way you look at me

Where's the love we knew would last us eternally

As he held her in his arms, swaying to the music, Theresa could hardly remember how this came to be. It all felt like a dream as he walked towards her, arms waiting for her. Everyone else in the room became hazy as she fell into his arms and let him pull her close. With eyes closed, she took in his scent, holding him close.

And will your arms still hold me

And your eyes console me

Baby, please

Don't turn your back on me

And just pretend

That your heart still needs me

And your soul completes me

And we'll find a way to fall in love again

It's hard for you

When your heart is all banged up

To feel things that you never knew

Never thinking that you doubt

I love you

Don't know what to do

I'd give anything

My heart, my soul

If I could pull you through

Just to find again the love we hold so true

Ethan felt as if he were dreaming holding her in his arms again. He thanked God over and over again for granting his wish that he'd wished for so long.

__

And will your arms still hold me

And you eyes console me

Baby, please

Don't turn your back

And just pretend

That your heart still needs me

And your soul completes me

And we'll find a way to fall in love again

And as every night goes by

With every lonely tear I cry

It's so clear to me

I need you by my side

The song 'To Fall In Love Again' played inside their ears. Theresa wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck as if clinging to him would keep her alive.

Will your arms still hold me

And your eyes console me

Baby, please

Don't turn your back

And just pretend

That your heart still needs me

And your soul completes me

And we'll find a way to fall in love again

And we'll find a way to fall in love again

Oh, baby

I need you to love me

For the rest of my life

If we fall in love again

Would you love me for the rest of my life

If we fall in love again

If we fall in love again

Would you love me for the rest of my life

If we fall in love again

Oh, yeah, yeah

Ooh, baby, would you love me

If we fall in love again

If we fall in love again

If we fall in love again

Just as the song ended, closing in on the moment that they would have to separate, Theresa pulled back a little, far enough away to look deep into Ethan's eyes. That was his cue. Ethan knew exactly what to do next. Gently, Ethan closed the space between them and joined their lips.

Both thought for the longest time that they would never again experience that passion that they once had. They were wrong. That old flame was burning just as hot as it once was all those years ago.

Somewhere, at some point, Ethan and Theresa had fallen in love all over again. Perhaps they had never stopped, but either way, they didn't care who knew it.

Others standing around the couple, waiting for them to pull apart could all tell that they were still in love, no matter what curve balls life had thrown at them. Everyone seemed pleased and excited about this new development.

All except one. On everyone's faces there were smiles, there was hope, admiration, contentment. But on one there was sorrow and sadness. Everyone smiled and was happy for Ethan and Theresa, all except Andrew…

Chapter 6

As Ethan and Theresa pulled apart, their audience applauded with excitement. It had been too long for them. Reluctantly, they let go of each other and went their separate ways.

It was amazing, the rest of the night seemed to go by in a breeze for Theresa. She could barely remember what happened afterward. Perhaps the alcohol that she had was finally getting to her, or maybe it was just the simple fact that she could not get her mind off of Ethan long enough to concentrate on anything else, not even the time.

Ethan left the party soon after his dance with Theresa. He felt that his purpose for his being there was fulfilled and now the ball was in Theresa's court. It was up to her if she wanted to continue, if there was anything to continue at all.

After an hour or so after Ethan left, the party began to die down. People were leaving, drunk. Others were saying their last goodbyes to their closest friends and neighbors.

Andrew had definitely had one too many champagne flutes this evening and was now paying the price passed out for everyone to see. Theresa drove him to his hotel and with the help of Luis, helped into bed. They didn't bother to change him into his pajamas and left him in his day clothes.

After making sure that he would be alright, and leaving a note telling him to call her in the morning, Theresa left Andrew for the night. Luis drove her back to the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.

Luis- "Well, here y'are. I hope you enjoyed your party tonight."

Theresa- "Yeah, I did. Thank you so much."

Luis- "Hey, don't thank me. It wasn't my idea."

Theresa- "Who's was it?"

Luis- "A lot of different people's I guess. But, it doesn't matter. Get inside and go straight to bed, young lady."

Theresa laughed at the familiarity in Luis' commands.

Theresa- "In case you haven't noticed, I'm all grown up now. I can take care of myself, thank you."

Luis- "Eh, get inside and go to bed."

Theresa made a mimic salute with her hand.

Theresa- "Ay, sir. Thank you, sir." Again she laughed. " I will go to bed, but not just yet. I want to go for a little stroll. That is, if you don't mind."

Luis- "Well… I don't know."

Theresa- "Luis, I've survived L.A. Trust me, I think I can survive Harmony."

Luis- "Just be careful."

Theresa- "I will."

Luis- "Night."

Luis pulled out of the driveway as soon as Theresa got out of the car. She waved him off as he drove.

Theresa started on her walk, all too familiar. Harmony hadn't changed. Everything was pretty much the same. The same houses, the same people. Everything else, everywhere else changed so fast. But not here. Not in Harmony. Oddly, Theresa took comfort in knowing that things moved at a slower pace here. Things weren't as predictable here. It wasn't set to a pace where everyone did and thought the same things. No wonder she missed L.A.

It was about a twenty minute walk to the cliffs of the oceanfront. That as well, hadn't changed in the six years that she'd been gone. Slowly, Theresa walked on the gravel, crunching beneath her weight, towards the gazebo.

It was white and tall, and had been there since before she could remember. Still, it was this place that she had missed more than any other in this little town. She would come here just to think. She would come here to be alone. But what haunted her the most about this little gazebo was the fact that she would come here with Ethan.

Is that why she had come tonight?

She didn't know the answer, but then again, maybe she did and was scared to admit it. Well, it didn't matter what she knew or thought, all she knew was that she had come to the gazebo for a reason. And he was now standing in front of her. He was staring out from the gazebo, down at the rolling tides.

Ethan turned at the sound of someone walking towards him.

Theresa smiled at him when they made eye contact.

Theresa- "I though you'd be here."

Ethan- "How'd you find me?"

Theresa- "This was the one place that I could always look for you, remember?"

They were silent.

Ethan- "Theresa, about what happened earlier…"

Theresa stopped him before he could continue.

Theresa- "Please, don't. It's alright."

Ethan- "But-"

Theresa- "Ethan, trust me, it's fine. I didn't mind it at all."

Ethan smiled to himself.

Ethan- "So, now that you found me, what are you going to do with me?" He asked slyly.

Theresa- "I just wanted to ask you something."

Ethan- "What?"

Theresa- "Why did you let me leave?"

Ethan- "Well, why did you leave?"

Theresa- "Why do men always answer a question with another question?" Ethan looked at her in confusion. "Ethan, just give me a straight answer. I've had this question in me for six years and I just have to know."

Ethan stood silent, prepared to answer her question, whatever it might be.

Theresa- "Did you love Gwen more than you loved me? Is that the real reason you married her? Was your family's wishes just an excuse?"

Ethan's eyes widened in surprise.

Slowly he walked towards her.

Ethan- "Theresa, I did love you. More than you'll ever know."

Theresa- "Then tell me now. Did you love Gwen more than you loved me?" Ethan didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to. "I know it shouldn't matter, but I just have to know. I need to know because if Gwen should ever come back, I can't be put through that again, I just can't, Ethan. Please, I just need to know if I was just some runner-up while Gwen was the real winner that walked off stage."

Gently, Ethan took Theresa's hand in his and looked directly in her eyes, wanting her to believe everything that he was about to say.

Ethan- "Theresa, I love you. I always will. You were the one that taught me the meaning of true love. I could never love anyone more than I love you. And don't you think that given the chance that I would willingly choose Gwen over you again. And you were never a runner-up. Gwen was, but she was disguised as the winner. Her mask is gone now, Theresa. All I see is you."

A smile flashed across Theresa's face.

Theresa- "Really?"

Ethan smiled at her.

Ethan- "Let me prove it to you."

Without another word Ethan put his lips to Theresa's. It was soft at first, but it soon turned into something much more passionate. Arms wrapped around each other as they were enveloped in their passion for the second time tonight.

They finally pulled apart from not being able to breathe. Eyes still closed, they pressed their foreheads together, not wanting the moment to end.

Finally, Ethan found his voice enough to say something.

Ethan- "I love you."

Theresa- "I love you… so much."

Again they were taken into a kiss.

WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, PLEASE SKIP ONTO CHAPTER 8. THANK YOU.

Chapter 7

Neither really remembered the last few minutes, but somehow they had managed to get Ethan's house on foot, and amazingly, not breaking their kiss.

Ethan and Theresa stumbled through the front door and into the blackness of the house.

Still entangled in a kiss, Ethan and Theresa, tripping over their shoes, fumbled around, heading to the bedroom, all the while trying to undress each other.

Finally breaking the kiss, they looked at each other deeply. Theresa nodded and took Ethan's hand in hers. He gazed into her eyes as she slowly raised it up and guided it to her breast and to the silken flesh beneath. She closed her eyes and sighed as his warm hand followed her smooth skin around the swell of her breast, gently touching and sending electric shivers on the journey upwards. He watched her face as it shifted expressions with each new sensation. He slowly moved his hand down across her abdomen, brushing against the bottoms of her breasts and back down the side. She sighed in disappointment when he didn't touch her where she wanted it. He had fought the urge not to grasp her. The urge to hold her in his hands was overwhelming... but first he wanted to see.  
Hesitantly, Theresa moved her hands to Ethan's shirt. When he didn't resist she slowly began to unbutton the shirt. Ethan stood stalk still, his eyes still shut as she slowly unfastened them, one at a time. Her hands fumbled slightly, but finally freed the buttons of his shirt as well and found his hard, firm body beneath. When she finished, she slid the shirt back over his shoulders. He drew in a sharp intake of breath as she leaned in and kissed the hollow of his shoulder. He gazed at her a moment, smiling as she gazed at his body, her hands hesitantly rubbing over his chest and shoulders.

Ethan stepped back and kissed her mouth. His hands found her back and then the zipper keeping her dress up. Slowly, he unzipped it and let the dress fall to a puddle at her feet. Hungrily, Ethan gazed at her perfectly formed breasts. He swallowed hard as he took in the sight of her creamy flesh.  
Theresa took in a sharp breath as she felt his hands on her. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed when she saw he was staring at her. Ethan kissed her softly. "You are so beautiful, Theresa." He kissed her again. "So, so beautiful . . ."  
She closed her eyes, listening to his words, and feeling something inside her began to glow. It was getting strangely warm in the room. He slowly reached out and pulled her to his chest in another mind shattering kiss. He felt her breasts pressing against his chest and moaned his need to her as this time she fed him her tongue.  
Every conscious thought and warning Theresa heard echo through her head ran through and then went out the other side as Ethan's hands finally found their way to her breasts and kneaded them softly in the palms of his hands.

Theresa- "Oh, God. . ." she whispered.

She felt him gently massage her nipples, then make wider circles to capture her whole breast again. Over and over he repeated the motion until she thought she would die from the sweet agony.  
Ethan's mouth left hers and gently followed over her jawbone until he found her ear. His tongue slipped around the outer edge and then he tugged lightly at her earlobe. His hands deftly moved around to her hair and he slowly caressed the long, silky strands until they hung loosely around her shoulders. His mouth caressed her neck and jaw as his hands rooted deep in her hair forcing her head up so that he could kiss beneath her chin and down the hollow of her throat.

Ethan- "I want you," he rasped.  
Theresa groaned louder as his hands once again moved to caress her tender breast.

'God forgive me,' she thought, arching her back and pressing herself more firmly into his hands. She needed this.

Theresa- "Make love to me, Ethan. Make love to me."

Ethan groaned his pleasure at her words and swiftly bent down to lift her in his arms. Her head fell backward and she moaned softly as he caught her lips again, and then carried her the short distance to the bed. She felt her half-nude body sinking down into the soft blankets and then his warm, rock hard, body fell over her as he began to kiss her again.

Ethan's warm mouth gently trailed over her neck and downward until she felt him take her breast into his mouth. She keened softly and her hands clutched at his head as he sucked and nipped. Her breathing was becoming very rapid and she was beginning to pant softly.

Theresa- "Yes . . ." she whispered. "Yes . . ."

Her body seemed to gather itself together and suddenly bucked, her back arching to his mouth, her hips thrusting upwards. As she did, she felt him take in a sharp breath and groan. She felt it first. Hard and pulsing beneath his slacks.

Slowly, Theresa opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Her hands were still holding his head, urging him on. The gentle tug at her left nipple shot another feeling of pleasure through her and she let out a soft gasp as he released her and moved to the right. Suddenly she felt him moving against her. It felt so good and she wanted more.

Theresa- "Ethan!" she cried out.  
Somehow, Ethan's pants were discarded, as were Theresa's panties and they were together with nothing but skin on skin. It felt enchanting.

Ethan held Theresa close below him as he kissed her passionately.

Then he broke the kiss and looked down at her smiling face.

Theresa- "Ethan…"

Ethan pressed a finger to her lips.

Ethan- "Shhh…" He continued to stare at her in wonder. "Don't move."

Ethan studied her and could tell she was confused at his last statement.

Theresa wriggled slightly beneath him.

Ethan- "Don't move."

Theresa's body was shaking now in anticipation. She was so anxious it hurt not to move.

Theresa- "I want to move. I need to move."

Ethan- "Don't move."

Ethan eyes pressed into her and then she felt him insert himself deep inside of her. She let out a sharp gasp and felt her body relax momentarily and as quickly as it had come, it faded and turned into something intense. Her body was raging and reeling.

Ethan sank back. He stared deep into her eyes and captured her swollen lips with his. Again, he plunged himself further into her and Theresa held him tight against her as she cried out. Theresa could feel Ethan moving inside of her. The sensation was mind blowing and she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

She closed her eyes as she moved rhythmically against him and pressed her fingers deep in his back the further into her he went.

Theresa's body was losing control and she felt as if she were on the brink of eruption.

Theresa let out a deep moan, one that didn't stop.

Ethan kissed her lips again and could tell that she was close. He could see it in her eyes.

Theresa- "Oh, God… Ethan…. Ethan… I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" She couldn't finish her sentence and bit her lip.

Ethan- "Hold on… Hold on to me… Hold on, Theresa…" He said breathlessly. Theresa let out a strong moan and kissed him, trying as hard as she could to heed his order. "Oh, Theresa….." he moaned.

As they both reached the throes of their climax, their pace quickened and they felt themselves losing all control.

Finally, their bodies broke the barrier of pleasure and exploded with a powerful force.

As they floated back down to the bed and caught their breath, they held each other close.

Ethan leaned in and kissed Theresa again. He was ready for more and so was Theresa.

They spent the entire night that way. Entangled in passion and pleasure. Their bodies were exhausted, but they were not near ready to stop the giving and taking of the sweet pleasure between them.

Ethan lay awake as he held Theresa in his arms after all these years of separation. She was back in his arms, where she belonged. It would be like this forever.

Ethan- "Theresa?"

Theresa stirred.

Theresa- "Hmmm…." she asked half asleep.

Ethan- "I love you."

Theresa- "I love you, too. So much."

With that Ethan kissed her cheek and took her in his arms again.

The next morning, they awoke in each others arms and made love again and again; making up for lost time.

Theresa- "Wow…"

Ethan- "Mmmm Hmmm"

Theresa- "I had no idea…"

Ethan- "I know…"

Theresa- "So, what do you want to do now?"

Ethan- "Well, I did have something in mind…"

Theresa- "Really? I'm intrigued. What did you have in mind, Mr. Bennett?"

Ethan- "Well, it goes like this."

He kissed her passionately. Hands explored, tongues danced, and skin tingled.

Suddenly: DING DONG!

Ethan and Theresa looked up and listened.

DING DONG!

It was the doorbell.

Theresa- "Expecting someone?"

Ethan- "Not that I know of."

Theresa- "Well, I tell you what. Why don't you go check it out and I'll go make us something to eat because I'm starving."

Ethan- "I know what you mean. All that work made me hungry."

Theresa smiled. She lifted herself up from the bed and wrapped herself in a sheet. Ethan pulled a robe from the closet and put it on.

Theresa went in the direction of the kitchen and Ethan headed for the front door.

Ethan- "Are you sure that's proper cooking attire!" He yelled to the kitchen.

Theresa- "Why? Would you prefer I drop it?"

Ethan- "Now that you mention it…"

Theresa laughed as did Ethan. A smile still upon his face as he opened the front door.

When he did finally turn the knob of the front door, he was shocked at who stood before him…

_Chapter 8_

Ethan- "Andrew…. What are you doing here?"

Andrew didn't even bother to answer the question and asked one of his own.

Andrew- "Have you seen Theresa? It's an emergency."

Ethan- "Why? What's the matter?"

Theresa- "I'm right here, Andrew. What's up?"

Ethan turned at the sound of her voice and Andrew walked right past him to Theresa. Somehow, she had managed to snatch a robe from the bathroom.

Andrew- "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. I went to your mom's house, to your brothers', to Whitney's. I was going out of my mind when I called your mom and she suggested looking here."

Theresa- "So, what's going on?"

Andrew- "We've got problems."

Theresa- "What? Why? Is everything alright at the store?"

Andrew- "No, the store is fine."

Theresa- "Then what is it?"

Andrew- "He's here." He said looking down at Theresa seriously.

Theresa didn't understand at first but then it finally clicked.

Theresa- "When?"

Andrew- "He just called me from the airport. He'll be at your mom's house within the next half hour."

Theresa- "What!"

Andrew- "Like I said, emergency."

Theresa left the room in a panic and ran back into Ethan's bedroom to retrieve her clothes.

Ethan, still standing at the door, closed the door and walked over to Andrew in confusion.

Ethan- "Okay, so, what the hell is going on here?"

Andrew- "It's, uh… complicated."

Ethan- "Well, who is this guy you're both talking about?"

Before Andrew had the chance to answer, Theresa came from the room in the back, fully dressed and answered for him.

Theresa- "It's Aaron."

Ethan- "Who's Aaron?"

Somehow, Ethan partially knew the answer already. He was just to scared to indulge in his suspicions.

Theresa- "He's my fiancé." She said as she held up her left hand in proof.

There it was. A nicely planted diamond. On a finger that was meant for him.

Ethan- "Fiancé?"

Theresa nodded sadly.

Andrew could tell that the air had just gotten unusually thick.

Andrew- "I'll give you some privacy." He left the way he had entered.

Theresa- "Yes. Aaron is my fiancé." She noted the immediate pain that seared in Ethan's eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Ethan circled the room and then finally found his way back to the couch and took a seat for fear of falling.

Ethan- "But-I…uh…. I thought…. I don't…. I'm sorry…. I don't understand. We…"

Theresa- "I'm so, so sorry, Ethan."

Ethan- "Why didn't you tell me?"

Theresa- "I wanted to tell my family first. Aaron and I had agreed that we would tell them together when he came. I guess he came a little early. And besides, I couldn't tell you. I knew it would hurt you too much."

Ethan- "But… But, I asked you if you were seeing anyone…"

Theresa- "Yes, you did. And I'm sorry that I lied, but I wanted it to be a surprise when everyone found out."

Ethan- "Well, I guess it was."

Theresa- "Ethan…"

Ethan- "But, Theresa, how could you come here? We made love, Theresa. People don't do that when they're engaged."

Theresa- "I know, Ethan. But, I just… couldn't stop. I wanted… after so long… I wasn't sure I could let you go again, not when… not when we were finally so close to being together. My mind was telling me to, but in my heart… I couldn't. Please don't think it was out of pity, Ethan. I do love you. So much."

Ethan- "But, I can't have you, right?"

Theresa- "Ethan, please-"

Ethan- "Theresa, I don't understand. How can you lie to me like that? I really thought that we were going to be moving on together, not backwards. But now, I can't trust you. And without trust you can't have a relationship."

Theresa- "Ethan, I'm so sorry." She was almost crying now. "I never meant to hurt you."

Ethan was silent for a long time; Theresa searched his face for answers. None.

When Ethan spoke next, he used every force he could summon to keep from crying and losing all control.

Ethan- "So, where does this leave us?"  
Before Theresa could speak, they were interrupted.

Andrew broke through the front door.

Andrew- "Look, I'm sorry to break you up here, but sweetie, if you want to beat him home, we have to leave like right now."

Theresa looked to Ethan and then back to Andrew. Then back to Ethan.

Ethan- "Go."

Theresa- "Are you-"

Ethan- "Go. Your fianc's waiting."

The words stung.

Without another word, Theresa went to Ethan and fell in his arms. He held her tight and lost himself in her, in the overwhelming pain.

Theresa- "I love you."

Ethan held her close and savored her words.

Ethan- "I've always loved you," he said, almost too easily.

They pulled back. When they did, the world seemed to swirl into nothingness and all that mattered was them. They were the only two. They needed each other. Right now.

Before either had a chance to realize, their lips met in a fiery kiss that burned through their hearts and deep into their souls. And then, Ethan pulled back as fast as his lips had captured hers.

Ethan- "No. No. You're not mine to kiss anymore."

Theresa stared at him in heartbreaking pain. This hurt her more than it hurt him, mainly because of the look of betrayal and absolute torture in his eyes. She couldn't take it.

Theresa reached out and grazed her hand along his jaw and kissed him softly, not allowing him to pull back.

Theresa- "I've always been yours," she whispered. He tried to turn his eyes away from her but she made him look at her. "Always…"

Again they kissed, tears spilling from both of their eyes and mixing together to form an essence of them both.

Andrew spoke again.

Andrew- "Theresa… we really got to go, hun."

Ethan- "You should go."

Theresa- "I don't want to leave you. I can't. Not again."

Ethan- "You have to. Go 'head."

Andrew- "Theresa…"

Theresa turned and looked at Andrew, but then back to Ethan.

Theresa- "No…"

Ethan- "You need to go. Now."

Theresa- "But, Ethan-"

This time he took her face in his hands gently.

Ethan- "I love you, Theresa. That will never change. But you need to go now. You owe it to him, whatever you decide."

Theresa stared at him, then looked down and then finally back up at him. She nodded finally.

Theresa didn't need an excuse for what she did next, nor did she give one. Quickly, she reached for Ethan and brought his face to hers. Then his lips to hers. It wasn't selfish, it wasn't painful, it was only passion. A passion that they'd had so many years ago still existed. In fact, they had just realized that it had never died.

Theresa summoned every amount weakening resistance she had left and as quickly as her lips crashed onto Ethan's, she pushed him back. And without another word, without another move, without another sound, she was gone.

Chapter 9

You would think that Andrew was a trained chauffeur for celebrities when they tried to escape the paparazzi the way he drove so quickly through the side streets of Harmony, racing to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.

With hands still on the wheel, Andrew looked over to Theresa. She was crying silently with tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she tried to stay as quiet as possible.

Andrew- "So, would you like to explain yourself, young lady?" Theresa was silent. She couldn't look at him "Look, honey, I know that you are getting a little nervous about this whole wedding deal, but I've never known you for mess around his back type of person." Still she said nothing. "Are you gonna at least look at me?" With tears falling, she continued to look out the window sadly.

Suddenly, a sharp screech sounded and the tires locked. The car pulled to the right and stopped with a halt.

Andrew turned the key in the ignition, turning off the car. He looked at Theresa. She looked at him in shock.

Theresa- "What are you doing! We won't make it in time!"

Andrew- "We're not going anywhere until you and I get some things straight."

Theresa- "Don't do this, Andrew."

Andrew- "Theresa, what the hell happened? You get engaged and claim that you're so in love with Aaron and then you come here for a day and decide to have a little fling just because-"

Theresa- "That's not what happened. You know me better than that."

Andrew- "I do know you better than that. That's why I'm asking. I know you're not that type of person. The moment you said yes and got that ring on your finger, you made a promise and I don't know about you, but according to me, it looks like you just broke it." Theresa cried harder. "Look, I've known my brother for a long time now, he would never do something like this. But, please explain this to me because I don't see how you could sneak around your fianc's back and sleep around with guys you've never met."

Theresa- "That's not the way it happened."

Andrew- "Then, how did it happen?" Theresa took a minute to compose herself. She thought long and hard about the words she was just about to say. "Theresa?"

Theresa- "That guy… You know the guy from this morning…"

Andrew- "Yeah, what about him?"

Theresa- "That's Ethan."

Andrew- "Yes, I know. You introduced us last night."

Theresa- "That's not what I mean." She was quiet a moment. "Do you remember the story I told you when we first met? The reason why I had moved out to L.A. in the first place."

Andrew thought for a second and then responded.

Andrew- "You said that you wanted to get away from here, from everything that reminded you of someone."

Theresa- "Do you remember who?"  
Andrew- "You said a lost love. He chose some other girl over you to marry because of what his family wanted, or something like that."

Theresa- "Something like that."

Andrew- "So… where are you going with this?"

Theresa- "Do you remember his name?"  
Andrew- "Uh… was it, Eric? Eddy, Earl… Something with an E."

Theresa- "Ethan." She said softly. She let it sink in.

Andrew thought of the name and everything fell into place for him.

Andrew- "Ethan. That's right." It finally all clicked. "Wait, the guy… the guy from… he's Ethan! The guy that you loved?!" Theresa sat silent. "I don't know what to say. I thought he got married."

Theresa- "He did. But she divorced him."

Andrew- "That makes sense." Andrew as quiet and just stared at her and noticed her tears were not for doing something behind his brother's back. They were for something else. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?"  
Theresa didn't answer the question.

Theresa- "What am I gonna do?" She said she finally gave into her sadness and let the tears and the noise that comes along with them fall freely.

Andrew leaned over and took her in his arms.

Andrew- "Oh, sweetie…" She cried into his shoulder. "It'll be okay. Shhh…" She pulled back and did her best to stop her mascara from running anymore than she was sure it already had. "Okay, no more tears, huh? I don't know about you, but personally, I don't think runny makeup is in style this month."

Theresa laughed.

Theresa- "No, that was last month."

It was Andrew's turn to laugh.

Andrew- "Oh, and those Louie Vutton bags. So last season."

They both laughed.

Theresa- "Thank you."

Andrew- "Anytime, princess. So, what do we do now?"  
She looked down

Theresa- "I don't know."

Andrew took her left hand and made her look at the ring that she had taken off the day her plane came into Harmony.

Andrew- "Theresa, I can't tell you what to do on this one. Look, I don't know this Ethan guy, but I do know that he was the ghost you've been running from for years. And I also know that he's always had a piece of your heart." He paused, not sure if he wanted to say what he had in mind next. "You know, there were times when I saw you looking at Aaron, and I could swear that you saw someone else. I guess I know who."

Theresa- "Andrew-"

Andrew- "No, look, you don't have to make any decisions right now, and you don't have to explain anything to me, but you will have to explain a couple of things to Aaron. You owe him that much."

Theresa- "I know."

Andrew- "So, what do you want to do? Do you run or do you face it head on like the Theresa I know you are?"  
She didn't answer.

A couple minutes later, Andrew was driving the car again, just like a driver on a Mexican cliff-recklessly. Finally, they reached Pilar's house.

Theresa got out of the car and stopped to lean against it, preparing herself for what she would say. She still wasn't sure.

Andrew came around and put his hands on Theresa's shoulders.

Andrew- "Hey, it'll be okay. Just be honest to yourself."

Theresa- "I don't know if I can be."

Andrew- "Theresa… it's time. You have two choices. Which will it be?"  
Theresa didn't answer. Instead, she walked past him and to the front door of her home. She looked through the front window and didn't see anyone. When she went to open the door, before she could grab the knob, it opened for her. The person that stood before her, stopped her heart.

Chapter 10

Before Theresa could stop him, he leaned in and kissed her lips, not waiting for her consent.

When he pulled back, Theresa donned a fake smile.

Theresa- "Aaron…"

Aaron- "Hello, beautiful."

Theresa- "What are you doing here?"  
He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Aaron- "I thought I'd surprise you." He looked at Andrew. "Hey, Drew."

Andrew smiled at his brother.

Theresa- "But, I thought you weren't coming for another two weeks."

Aaron- "I couldn't be away from you for that long."

Theresa- "What about your big case?"

Aaron- "Bobby Bob can handle it."

Theresa- "But, you can't just dump a huge case like that on him. He is your partner after all."

Aaron- "What's the matter? It sounds like you don't want me here."  
Theresa walked away from him and sat down.

Theresa- "No, no.. of course, I want you here. It's just… I just wasn't expecting you."

Aaron- "Well that's okay. I'm here now. We're together again."

He said as he walked over to her and held her close.

Again, Theresa gave nothing but a half smile.

Theresa- "So, how was your flight?"

Aaron- "It was good. How's everything here been? Everything going good?"  
Theresa- "Oh yeah. You know, it's a small town. Not much happens. I met up with some old friends, but we're just friends."

Aaron- "I meant at the store. Is everything going okay down there?"

Theresa- "Oh… oh yeah. Everything's going fine."

Aaron- "Good. Oh, I heard that Macy's wants to pick up your line?'

Theresa- "Yeah, Andrew told me the other day."

Aaron- "That's great news. You must be excited."

Theresa- "Oh yeah."

Aaron stared at her a moment.

Aaron- "What's the matter?"

Theresa- "Hmm?"

Aaron- "You seem… a little preoccupied or something. Are you alright?"

Theresa- "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just had a long night. I was… working on some sketches."

Aaron- "That reminds me. Where were you this morning? I came and your mom said that you hadn't come home yet."

Theresa looked to Andrew for an answer.

Theresa- "Um… well, I was uh… I was up at the cliff. I used to like it up there."

Aaron- "You slept out there? Doesn't it get cold by the sea?"

Theresa- "Um… yeah, but I… I uh… I went over to my friends house. We were talking all night."

Aaron- "No wonder you look so tired. Did you sleep at all?"

Theresa- "No. Not really."

Aaron- "Huh… well you should go take a nap."

Theresa- "I will, later. Once we get you all settled in."

Aaron- "Oh, don't worry about me."

Just then Pilar entered the room with a skeptical face. She was drying her hands on a dish towel.

Pilar- "Well, welcome home, Theresita. Where've you been?"

Theresa- "I was up at the cliff and then I went to Whitney's."

Pilar- "Whitney…? But, I called…" She noted the desperate look on Theresa's face and did what it asked. "I called, and she said that you had left already."

Andrew- "I went to pick her up."

Pilar- "Oh. Well, thank you. I'm sorry, who are you again?"  
Before he could answer, Theresa stood and answered for him.

Theresa- "Mama, this is Andrew."

Pilar- "Andrew…" She recalled the phone call she eaves dropped on.

Theresa- "Yes. He's the one I told you about. He's my partner, and my very best friend."

Andrew- "Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."

He extended his hand and Pilar took it.

Pilar- "Pleasure."

And before Theresa had the opportunity to introduce Aaron, he stood up and did it himself.

Aaron- "And, I'm Aaron. Theresa's-" He said extending his arm.

Theresa- "Mama, this is Aaron Bryant. He's Andrew's brother. He and his partner handle all of my legal work. He's my attorney and friend."

Aaron gave a surprised look.

Aaron- "You haven't told her?"

Pilar- "Told me what?"

Theresa- "Nothing."  
Pilar- "Tell me what?"

Aaron- "Well, you see, Mrs. Lop-"

Theresa- "Aaron, I thought we agreed to tell everyone together…"

Aaron- "Well, we're together now, aren't we?"

Theresa- "But-"

Aaron- "Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, I'm happy to announce that your daughter and I are getting married."  
Pilar almost dropped her towel.

Pilar- "I'm sorry?"  
Aaron pulled Theresa to him.

Aaron- "Yep, Theresa and I are engaged to be married."

Pilar- "Engaged!"

Aaron- "Isn't it great?"  
Pilar took a long time to answer.

Pilar- "Theresa, you can't be serious." Theresa held up her left hand as proof. "Ay, dios, mija! You're only twenty-two years old! You can't possibly be ready to settle down yet!"  
Theresa- "But, Mama-"  
Pilar- "How long have you known each other?"

Aaron- "We met about five years ago. Dated for four and got engaged about two or three months ago."

Pilar- "Three months… And you didn't tell me, Theresa?"

Theresa- "I wanted to tell you in person, Mama."

Pilar- "Do you love each other?"  
Aaron- "Yes, ma'am. I love Theresa with all of my heart and soul."

Pilar- "Does she feel the same about you?"  
Aaron- "Of course she does."

Pilar- "Well, maybe I haven't been the one kept in the dark here."

Without another word, Pilar left the room.

Aaron- "I don't-"

Theresa chased Pilar back into the kitchen.

Theresa- "Mama…" Pilar didn't answer and Theresa took a seat at the table, across from her mother. "Mama… please…"  
Pilar- "I don't understand you, Theresa. How can you get engaged when you're still so young? You have your whole life ahead of you. And how could you be engaged for three months and not tell me!"

Theresa- "I'm sorry, Mama."

Pilar- "Theresa, do you remember what you always had a problem with when you were younger?" Theresa didn't answer. "Telling the truth. You never could when you would get in trouble or were afraid of what would happen. It doesn't look like anything's changed."

Theresa- "What do you mean?"  
Pilar- "What do I mean? Theresa, unlike Aaron out there, I know where you were last night. And I don't need anyone to confirm it."  
Theresa- "Mama-"

Pilar- "Theresa, I saw what happened between you and Ethan last night and I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Do you think that that is a good way to start a marriage? With dirty secrets in the closet?"

Theresa- "But, I didn't intend for any of that to happen. It just… did."

Pilar- "Yes, mija, I know. But, doesn't this show you anything?"  
Theresa- "I don't understand."

Pilar- "You are the one that believes in Fate so much, Theresa. Why do you think what happened between you and Ethan last night happened? Do you think it's just a coincidence that you two were together last night, the very night that your fiancé comes back early before you don't have that opportunity anymore? All I'm saying, Theresa, is think about it. Just think about this before you do anything rash."

Theresa- "Mama, I love him."

Pilar- "I'm sure you do, mija. But answer this. Is he the ONLY man that you would want to be with?"  
Theresa's face flashed a scared look.

Theresa- "I… yes… of course…"  
Pilar- "Really? No other man comes to mind?" Theresa shook her head hesitantly. "Okay, mija. If you're sure this is what you really want, then I'm behind you in it. But if you ever want to hear my opinion, I think you should ask yourself why you were at Ethan's last night."

With that Pilar took her towel and continued to dry the dishes, leaving Theresa feeling confused.

That was when Aaron came in.

Aaron- "Is it safe to come in?"

Theresa turned.

Theresa- "Yeah, come on in."

Aaron- "Sorry about the big thing out there, Mrs. L-F. I didn't-"

Pilar- "It's alright, Aaron. I've realized that Theresa is really in love and with that, she can make her own decisions." She made sure she worded it correctly so that Theresa could get the hidden message.

She did.

Aaron- "That's right, she's in love. Mrs. L-F, I just want you to know that I love your daughter very much. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make her happy."

Pilar smiled.

Andrew- "Hello, everyone. I was feeling a little lonely out there."

Theresa- "Sorry, Andrew. Come on in, hun."

Andrew- "Wow, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Did you decorate this kitchen yourself?"  
Pilar turned and smiled at him.

Pilar- "Yes, I did. Do you like it?"  
Andrew- "I love it! The colors…. It's beautiful. So cozy and so colorful…"

Pilar- "Well, thank you very much, Andrew."

Andrew- "Hey, Aaron, did you want to get over to the B&B to drop off your luggage?"

Pilar- "The B&B?"

Aaron- "Yeah. I didn't want to be a nuisance around here asking you to stay. So, I got a room at the Bennett B&B. It's right down the street."

Pilar- "Yes, I know. We're good friends with the Bennetts. But, you know what. Stay. It's ridiculous to stay all the way over there when you can stay here."

Aaron- "Really?"  
Pilar- "Oh yeah. Besides, it's not like we don't have room. Miguel and Luis moved out, so there's plenty of room for you here. It'd be silly for you to stay there. Besides, this way you can be close to Theresa." Again, a hidden message that didn't go unmissed by Theresa.

Aaron- "Well, thank you very much, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Actually, I should say mama."

Pilar- "You can take Luis' room. It's up the stairs, last one on the right."

Aaron- "Again, thank you."

Aaron went into the living room to retrieve his luggage and proceeded upstairs to the room that he would be staying in.

Andrew- "Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald, I just can't get over how beautiful your house is. Did you decorate the whole house?"

Pilar- "Yes."

Andrew- "It's lovely."

Pilar- "Thank you, Andrew."

Andrew- "I guess that's where our Theresa gets her design spin from."

Pilar- "Speaking of which, how's your store, mija? Everything coming along?"

Theresa- "Um… yeah. I had to sign some papers the other day, but I think all they have to do is put everything up inside and it'll be all set and ready to go."

Pilar- "That's good. How long do you think it will take for the store to be ready?"  
Theresa- "It shouldn't take too long. I spoke to the foreman and he said that it should be done by the end of the month. About two… three weeks or so."

Pilar- "Oh, good. We'll get to keep you here for a little while longer."  
Andrew- "Yeah, and then it's back to good ol' L.A."

Theresa- "Yeah, and back to work."

Pilar- "Honestly, mija, you should come more often."

Andrew- "And she will. I love this little town, there's no doubt that we're coming back soon. Oh, Theresa, that reminds me, I wanted to go shopping in those cute little antique shops that I saw downtown."

Theresa- "Sure. Just tell me when and where."

Andrew- "When and where."

Theresa- "Now…"

Andrew- "Why not? Do you have some other engagement?"

Pilar- "Mija, Andrew's right. You should go out and have some fun. You're on vacation after all."

Theresa- "Okay, let me go ask Aaron if he would like to join us."

Theresa got up from the table.

Andrew- "No need."

Theresa- "Why?"  
Andrew- "He's on the phone with Mr. Maximillian."

Theresa- "Now. I thought he said that Bob was going to be handling everything."

Andrew- "Since when can Aaron let someone else just take over one of the biggest cases of the year? Just let him be. He won't even notice we're gone."

Theresa- "How long will he be on the phone do you think?"  
Andrew- "Oh, it's not just the phone. He brought his fax machine, his laptop, his cell, he's all set."

Theresa- "Okay, well, I should at least tell him I'm leaving."

Pilar- "I'll tell him. Don't worry. Go 'head. Have fun."

Theresa turned to her mother and kissed her cheek.

Theresa- "Goodbye, mama. We won't be long."

Pilar- "Dinner's in two hours. Make sure you're back. Everyone's going to be here."

Theresa- "I wouldn't miss it."

Pilar- "Okay, cuida te, huh?"

Theresa- "Bye, mama."

Andrew- "Bye, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Pilar waved them goodbye and headed for the phone. When she saw that Theresa and Andrew left through the front door, she dialed the number and spoke.

Chapter 11

Theresa and Andrew spent a while in a couple stores that had some nice things in the windows. Andrew bought a cute lamp that he said would make a perfect addition to his sitting room and Theresa bought nothing.

Andrew- "So, how you doing?"  
Theresa- "I'm fine."

Andrew- "I meant about the whole thing that happened this morning."

It took a while for Theresa to answer.

Theresa- "I'm okay."

Andrew quickly dropped the subject and moved onto something a little less depressing.

Andrew- "Yeah, so I spoke to Diane earlier, she wants to know if you have any idea for the Fall line."

Theresa- "Already? It's the middle of July."

Andrew- "You know Diane. She likes to be punctual."

Theresa- "Yeah. Well, I guess I'll get to work on it after dinner."

Andrew practically put his face to the glass of a window.

Andrew- "O-M-G, Theresa! Look at that! It's adorable!"

Andrew dragged Theresa into a store and ended up walking out with a new end table.

Soon, an end table, two lamps, and a small vase later, Andrew and Theresa were ready to head back.

As they approached the Pilar's house in the car, they saw a few cars in the driveway. There was one, in particular, that Theresa had her eye out for. It was a good thing she didn't notice it parked in between Luis' and Whitney's car.

Andrew- "Hmm… Your mom having a party?"

Theresa- "No, just family and friends."

Andrew- "At my house, family and friends means everyone that lives in my house and the next door neighbors."

Theresa laughed.

Theresa- "C'mon."

They headed inside.

As they walked through the front door, Theresa's ears caught the very familiar sound of chattering that she grew up with.

Miguel- "So, you finally decided to join us, have you?"

Theresa checked her watched.

Theresa- "What, I'm not late."

Miguel- "I know, I'm just teasing."

Theresa went around the room kissing everyone until her mother spoke.

Pilar- "Okay, everyone! Dinner's ready!"

The chattering mellowed out as everyone filed into the dining room.

Everyone took a seat at the very large dining table. Everyone was there. Luis, Sheridan, the boys, Miguel, Charity, Sam, Grace, Eve, TC, and Aaron finally came down from upstairs.

Theresa spoke to Whitney who was seated next to Aaron, two seats to her right when Whitney's eyes shifted upward and stopped their focus on Theresa to whoever it was behind her.

"Hello, Theresa."

That voice.

Theresa turned, her heart pounding.

He took the seat at her left.

Theresa- "Ethan… What are you-"

Ethan- "Luis invited me." He took his seat.

Theresa turned to Luis.

Luis- "What? Mama told me to."

Theresa turned to her mother, who was just sitting down. Pilar shrugged.

Everyone planted food on their plates from the dishes in the middle of the table and began the usual dinner conversation.

Sam- "So, Theresa. How's it feel to be a big celebrity?"

Theresa smiled and blushed.

Theresa- "I'm not a celebrity."

Sam- "Oh, but you are. I read about the store coming into town in the Harmony Herald not too long ago."

Grace- "Theresa, we're all so very proud of you."

Theresa- "Thank you, Mrs. Bennett."

Grace- "So, Theresa, are you excited about the new store?"  
Theresa- "Oh, definitely. And now, me and Andrew are going to start work on the Fall line."

Grace- "Sorry, who's Andrew?"

Theresa- "Oh, I'm sorry." Theresa pointed across the table a smiling man. "That is Andrew Bryant. He's my best friend and he's my partner." She pointed to the man sitting directly to the right of her. "And this is Aaron Bryant. He's Andrew's brother and my attorney. He handles all of my legal work."

Grace- "Oh, another lawyer. Who knows, maybe you and Ethan can become friends."

Aaron- "I'm sorry. Who's Ethan?"

Grace pointed to Ethan.

Grace- "That's Ethan. He's a lawyer too. He used to work at Crane Industries."

Aaron- "Really? I've heard of you, I think. I remember hearing about a man that represented Crane Industries. He was the best. Never lost a case." Grace and Sam smiled at Ethan.

After everyone had finished their dinner and pleasant conversation, Pilar brought out the desert accompanied with some desert wine.

Everyone poured themselves a glass, except Charity and waited for someone to propose this evening's toast.

That's when Theresa stood up.

Theresa- "Um… now that I got you all here, I would like to share something with you. A while ago, when I first moved to L.A., Andrew was my only friend. We became really close and I even considered dating him. That's when I found out that he was gay." Everyone laughed. "But it doesn't end there. I later met Aaron through Andrew. We got along right away and soon starting dating. We had a steady relationship and we fell in love." Theresa's brothers were eyeing a smiling Aaron carefully. "We ended up dating for four years. About two or three months ago, Aaron took me to this really exclusive restaurant to 'celebrate my first store opening.' There, in front of everyone in the restaurant, he got out of his chair, walked over to me, got on one knee and asked me to be his wife." Theresa looked at all the faces that were staring at her. "Aaron proposed to me that night and I said yes." Still no one said anything. Theresa held up her left hand. "Aaron and I are engaged."

Luis was the first to break the deadening silence.

Luis- "Well… I don't know what to say."

Miguel- "Theresa, are you serious?"  
Theresa- "Of course I am. I just want you to be happy for me."

Luis- "Well, I'm…. I'm happy for you if… if this is what you really want."

Theresa- "It is."

Luis was silent then looked up at Aaron. Then back to his sister.

Luis- "Well then," he held up his glass. "To Theresa and Aaron. My you two be very happy together." Everyone drank from their glass. Some more hesitantly than others. "Oh, and Aaron. If you hurt my sister, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Everyone smiled, and the shaky mood was broken. The truth was out.

Later, everyone retired to the living room for a quiet conversation and coffee. Andrew went to sleep and Aaron was checking something on his computer.

Theresa went to her backyard that was all too familiar to her. She stood against the fence and gazed up at the black sky.

Theresa- "Twinkle, twinkle, little star…"

The porch door slid open to reveal a familiar shadow.

Ethan- "I thought you were out here."

Theresa- "Ethan… what are you doing here?"  
Ethan- "I came to check on you. I was getting a little worried when you just disappeared after dinner."

Theresa- "That's not what I meant. I mean, what are you doing here? In this house?"

Ethan- "Like Luis said, your mom invited me."

Theresa- "But, why did you come? It will only make things harder."

Ethan- "And who exactly is making it harder?" Theresa was silent. "Look, Theresa, I came… I came because I don't want to let go."

Theresa- "Let go of what?"

Ethan- "Of us. Of what happened last night."

Theresa turned her head. Not wanting to look at him.

Theresa- "Ethan-"

When he spoke again, Theresa looked up at him.

Ethan- "Of this." He inched his way closer to her lips. She wasn't receding. Finally, he ended the space between them in a kiss. A kiss that started soft and then turned deeply passionate. Neither held back.

Suddenly, Theresa pulled back with swollen lips and a heavy breath.

Theresa- "No, Ethan… We can't do this." She said, her chest heaving.

Ethan didn't say anything. Neither did Theresa.

Ethan- "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

He was interrupted. Aaron walked through the door and joined them.

Aaron- "Here you are. I was wondering where you went."

He went to Theresa and kissed her cheek.

Theresa- "Well, you were on the phone. I didn't want to disturb you."  
Aaron- "Well, I'm done now. Sorry about that."

Theresa- "It's okay."

Aaron looked up and saw a man staring at both him and his fiancée.

Aaron- "I'm sorry. What's your name again?"  
Ethan- "Ethan. It's nice to meet you."

Aaron- "Oh yes. Now I remember." They shook hands, and Theresa felt her insides tumble. "So, what are you two doing out here?"

Theresa- "Oh, nothing. Just catching up."

Aaron- "Well, that's nice. I was just-" Then Aaron's cell phone rang in his pocket. "I'm sorry. I have to take this." Aaron excused himself and went back inside to take his call.

Ethan- "Busy guy."

Theresa- "That happens when you're the top lawyer in the Los Angeles."

Ethan waited a moment before he spoke again.

Ethan- "Do you love him? I mean, do you really love him?"  
Theresa was shocked at the question.

Theresa- "I… Of course I love him. He's my fiancé."

Ethan- "That doesn't necessarily mean that you love him."

Theresa- "Look, Ethan. I know how this is tearing you up inside. I know because it's doing the same to me. But, Ethan, I do love him. Very much. I will be his wife."

Ethan said nothing, he just stared at her.

Theresa was silent for a few minutes. Then something important came to her mind. She needed to tell him, for whatever minuscule meaning it held.

Theresa- "There is something I think you should know."

Ethan looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

Ethan- "I'm listening."

Theresa- "Do you remember that night at the beach? Before I left."

Of course he remembered.

Ethan- "How could I forget?"

Theresa- "Well, I just wanted to let you know that… well, I've never been with anyone else." Ethan looked shocked at her statement. "I don't expect you to say the same. It's just, I wanted you to know that fact."

Ethan- "But, what about Aaron?"

Theresa- "He's tried… many times. But I continue to tell him that I want to wait until we're married."

Ethan- "But… why?"

Theresa looked confused by his question.

Theresa- "You know why." He looked at her in confusion. "I guess because somewhere deep inside, it helps when I think that you've been the only person that's had me. When I was with Aaron, I couldn't because… because it felt like… it felt like… almost as if I were losing that part of you…"

Ethan walked closer to her.

Ethan- "Theresa…. You will never lose me."

Chapter 12

It had been another two weeks before Theresa had seen Ethan again. In a way it was a good thing. She was spending a lot of time with Aaron. Which was what she needed. It only reminded her of why she and Ethan could never be.

It wasn't as if he had completely stopped trying either. He called often, but Theresa left his calls unreturned, and did her best to avoid him.

Luis had started to worry about his little sister. She refused any and all invitations go over to his house. Mainly because Ethan's house was four doors down. Luis had noticed this and decided that whatever was going on between them needed to be confronted head-on.

Theresa sat on the couch with a cup of coffee, reading the morning paper when there was a knock on the door. Theresa put her coffee down along with the paper.

Theresa- "Coming!" She cried as she made her way to the door.

When she finally opened the door, her jaw dropped at the crowd before her.

Luis- "Hiya, sis."

Theresa- "Luis, what are you doing here?" She looked past him and found Sheridan, the boys and Ethan hiding behind Luis.

Luis- "I thought we'd pay you and Mama a little visit."

Theresa- "Well, Mama's in the kitchen."

Luis- "Oh, great." He walked past Theresa and motioned for the rest to do the same. They all followed Luis into the house. "Okay, well, we're gonna head into the kitchen and see what Mama has cooking. Ethan, why don't you stay out here with Theresa? I heard you two haven't talked much."

Theresa- "Luis…"

Ethan- "No, really, I don't mind."

Luis- "You two be good now."

Sheridan, Luis, Bobby, and Martin all left the room to Ethan and Theresa smiling.

Ethan and Theresa sat on the couch in Pilar's living room talking.

Ethan- "So, how've you been?"  
Theresa- "I've been okay. Yourself?"  
Ethan- "Well, I've been okay. Except, I have this friend. Well, she's more than a friend. But, she hasn't been returning any of my calls. She won't see me. So, I'm starting to think, what's up with my friend? You wouldn't happen to know, would you?" Theresa ignored him and went back to studying the paper. "Theresa, how long do you think you can go on like this?"  
Theresa- "Like what, Ethan?"  
Ethan- "Like this doesn't hurt you."

Theresa- "I don't know what you mean."

Ethan- "You know exactly what I mean. Aaron… us…"

Theresa- "Ethan, what do you want me to do? I'm engaged. And I love him."

Ethan- "I know you do. But, can you just walk away from everything that have together? Can you look into my eyes and tell me that you still don't want to be with me? That you don't love me?" Ethan waited for her answer. "You can't do it, can you?"  
Theresa- "Ethan, please-"

Ethan- "Theresa, how do you expect to marry him when you still have feelings for me?" Theresa turned away and Ethan turned her face with his finger. "I love you, Theresa. The question is, do you love me?"

It took a while for Theresa to answer.

Theresa- "Of course, I love you, Ethan. I always have."

With that they slowly came together and their lips met in a deep, lingering kiss.

What neither of them knew, kissing on the couch, was that Aaron had just walked in and heard everything they had just said to each other.

Aaron stood in awe of what he was witnessing before him.

He held a bouquet of white roses, and almost dropped them at the sight before him.

Aaron- "Am I interrupting something here?"  
Theresa turned immediately, breaking the kiss. Her hand went to her mouth as if to erase what had just happened between her lips and Ethan's.

Theresa- "Aaron… What are you doing here?"

Aaron- "What am I doing here? Theresa, I think the question is, what are you doing?"

Theresa- "Aaron, please-"

Ethan- "It's my fault. I-"

Aaron- "Damn right it's your fault." He walked closer to Ethan and in his eyes burned hatred. "You seduced her, made her think-"

Theresa- "That's not what happened at all. Aaron-"

Aaron- "All I know is that I caught my fiancée kissing someone else exactly four months after we got engaged."

Andrew walked in from the kitchen.

Andrew- "Woh…. I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."

Theresa- "Andrew, wait. You might be able to help."

Aaron- "Help? How is he gonna help? Yes, he's my brother, but do you think that he can just magically make this go away?"

Theresa- "No, that's not what I meant. I mean, he might be able to help explain this to you."

Aaron- "Well, someone had better."

Andrew- "What's going on? I'm still a little lost."

Aaron- "I'll tell you what's going on, bro. I just got home to celebrate four months of being engaged with Theresa and I find her on the couch, making out with this Ethan guy."

Andrew's expressed quickly changed from confused to concerned and then to scared.

Andrew- "Aaron, before you get all bent out of shape, maybe you should hear the whole story…"

Aaron- "Wait a minute…. You knew?" Andrew didn't answer. "You knew, and you didn't tell me? Andrew, you're my brother, how could you not tell me about something like this?"  
Andrew- "Like I said, maybe you should hear Theresa's side of the story first."

Aaron stared him down and nodded his head finally. Then he turned to Theresa, waiting for the story to be told.

Theresa- "Aaron, this is not what you think."

Aaron- "It's not? Tell me that you two haven't been messing around ever since you got back here. Tell me that you haven't been cheating on me, your fiancé."

Theresa- "Aaron, please. This is just… there's a history here that you know nothing about."

Aaron- "Clearly." He didn't wait for the story, he didn't want an explanation, he dropped the flowers and marched straight upstairs, fuming.

Theresa- "Aaron."

He was gone.

Theresa- "Maybe it would be best if you, if you go."

Ethan- "Are you sure? I could-"

Theresa- "No, I think I need to do this alone."

Ethan was silent, allowing her time if she decided to reconsider.

Ethan- "Okay."

Ethan kissed Theresa's lips before heading out.

After Ethan left, Theresa made her way upstairs to explain herself.

Theresa knocked on the cracked open door and poked her head inside.

Theresa- "Can I come-" Theresa stopped mid sentence when she saw what Aaron was doing. "

Aaron… What are you doing?"

Aaron- "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing."

Theresa- "Why?"  
Aaron- "How can you even ask me that?"

Theresa- "Can't we talk about this first?"

Aaron- "What's left to be said, Theresa? I trusted you. I trusted what we had together, but apparently, that wasn't enough."

Theresa- "Aaron, please!" Aaron stopped moving back and forth across the room and looked into her teary eyes. "Will you at least hear me out?"

Aaron was silent.

Theresa made her way from the doorway to the bed and sat down, all the while looking at her feet.

Theresa- "You know," she began. "When we first met, you told me that I needed to let my heart out once in a while. That I kept it locked up too tightly. Did you ever wonder why?"

Aaron- "I just assumed that you hadn't had very much experience with men when you told me that you came from a small town."

Theresa- "Many years ago, I fell in love. I was a teenager back then, but I knew I was in love. It was my dream come true when he told me he loved me too. It was wonderful. We were together all the time and we had this immensely passionate relationship. It was a love like no two people had ever known. But then, his family didn't approve of me and made him marry this girl from a wealthy family. So, even though we loved each other very much, we couldn't be together." She stopped, trying to fight the pain of the memory. "I left Harmony to get away from that and away from all the pain that it caused me. That's when I moved to L.A. Where I met you. It was where I fell in love with you. I still love you, Aaron. Don't ever doubt that."

Aaron was silent for a minute, digesting all she had told him.

Aaron- "So, this man that you fell in love with years ago is-"

Theresa- "Yes, it's Ethan. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. I didn't expect for this to happen, but it just did. And I am so sorry that I hurt you. It was never my intent. It's just, all those years apart from him somehow melted into something uncontrollable… But that is no excuse for the way I treated you and your trust. I am so very sorry, Aaron." He was silent still. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Aaron didn't answer and that fact made Theresa start to shake trying to control her tears.

Aaron- "I'm sorry, Theresa. I'm just having a hard time accepting this."

Theresa- "I understand. I do. I guess I'll just leave you alone then." Theresa stood and made her way over to the door. Then she turned. "Aaron…"

Aaron- "Yeah?"  
Theresa slipped the ring he had given her exactly four months prior off her finger and placed it in his palm.  
Theresa- "I don't deserve your trust and I can't accept being your wife." Aaron sadly looked down at the ring. Then back up at Theresa. "I'm sorry, Aaron." Aaron nodded lowly and Theresa closed the door after she walked out. Aaron still stood staring at the ring that she had placed in his hand…

There was a knock at the door.

Theresa- "Come in." Theresa said as she patted her tears and sat up from the bed.

Andrew walked in.

Andrew- "Hey. I thought you could use some comfort food." He held up a pint of chocolate ice cream in one hand and in the other, a bottle of chocolate syrup.

Theresa smiled.

Theresa- "Thank you."

Andrew- "Anytime." Andrew sat next to her on the bed. "How you doing?"

Theresa took a spoonful of syrup and nodded her head.

Theresa- "I'm doing okay for now."

Andrew- "Good."

Theresa- "How's Aaron?"  
Andrew- "Well, he had to go take a walk to be alone so I'm guessing he's not so sure."

Theresa- "What do you mean?"  
Andrew- "Well, you got that boy very confused, Theresa."

Theresa- "What did he say?"  
Andrew- "Well, he said that he wasn't sure if he was depressed that you gave the ring back after he found out what happened or if he's depressed because you wanted to take it off."

Theresa looked up from the pint at her best friend.

Theresa- "Andrew, it's not that I wanted to take it off, but it's what I felt was right."

Andrew- "I know, sweetie. But maybe he doesn't see it that way. Maybe he sees it as a way for you to be free of him and to go back to Ethan."

Theresa- "Is that what he said?"  
Andrew- "He didn't need to. Theresa, it's starting to make me wonder too. Why did you give the ring back?"

Theresa- "Andrew?!"

Andrew- "Wait, Theresa. It's just, this gives you the perfect opportunity to drop your commitment to Aaron and go back to Ethan. If that's what you wanted to do."

Theresa was starting to cry now.

Theresa- "You think that's why I gave it back?"  
Andrew- "No, it's just-"

Theresa- "I gave it back because I was almost certain he would have asked for it back. It has nothing to do with Ethan. Andrew, I love your brother, but I think we both need time to sort things out right now."

Andrew looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.

Andrew- "I know…" He grabbed her into an intimate embrace and kissed her temple. "I know…"

After that, Theresa cried into Andrew's shoulder until there were no tears left to cry.

However, the question remained, who was she crying for?

Andrew tucked Theresa in and took the empty pint of ice cream and half empty bottle of syrup on his way out.

Theresa was sleeping by the time her head hit the pillow and Andrew was sure not to disturb her on his way out of her room.

Andrew- "Oh, honey. What are you gonna do now?" He said to a sleeping Theresa before finally leaving her room.

The next morning, Theresa rolled over and heard a crunckling noise. Sleepily, she opened her eyes to find an envelope under her face. It was addressed to her. In Aaron's handwriting.

Rubbing her eyes with one hand, she picked up the envelope with the other and stared at it.

Finally, when she sat up and read the contents of the envelope.

_Dear Theresa,_

By the time you read this, I've already gone. I'm sorry I didn't do this in person, but I wasn't sure I could.

Where to start? Well, I never expected something like this to happen to us. Or to me for that matter. But it just goes to show that I don't know everything.

I did a lot of thinking last night, and I finally came to the conclusion that I understand what you're going through. I was wrong in just assuming that you would deliberately do something like that. But, now I know that you didn't. You just couldn't help it. I know because if I ever was in that position with you, Theresa, I know that I wouldn't be able to help myself, no matter who my fiancée was. Even if it was Halle Berry. I wouldn't be able to resist you, Theresa because that's how much I love you. No matter where I go or what I do, you'll always be in my heart.

So, I understand why what happened did. And I'm sorry for how I reacted. I should have let you explain from the beginning. I was wrong to get so upset. But you must know that I love you more than I could ever have imagined possible. That, I must thank you for. No other woman has been able to give me what you have, Theresa. A complete soul. And for that, I say thank you.

You've been my best friend when I've most needed it. You've been there for me when I can't help myself and you've been the most exciting person I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You, Theresa, are a rare find. And that's why I know how hard it must be for someone, even from your distant past, to give you up. I know I wouldn't want to.

So, Theresa, I leave us up to you. I know that you love this guy. I've always known. Deep in my heart I've always felt that there was something about you that you wanted to keep hidden. But now I realize that you can't do that. I know how much you love him. And if it's anywhere near how much I love you, then I understand why what happened did.

Just know that I'll always love you, Theresa. No matter what you choose.

All my love,

Aaron

_P.S._

There's a little something else in the envelope for you. That is, if you'll still have me.

Theresa looked up from the letter teary eyed and immediately looked inside of the envelope.

There it was.

At the bottom of the stark white envelope was something that shone more brightly.

The ring that she had so graciously given back was sitting at the bottom of the envelope, calling to her.

Theresa- "Oh, my God." She uttered to herself.

Theresa hastily got dressed and didn't even to mention to Andrew where she was going. All that mattered was that she was.

Minutes later, she had arrived at her destination.

The tires squeaked on the paved area. Quickly, she put her car in park, pulled the key from the ignition, and ran to the door.

Before she could knock, he came to the door.

WARNING! THIS NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, PLEASE SKIP ONTO CHAPTER 14. THANK YOU.

Chapter 13

Before Ethan had a chance to say anything, Theresa fell onto his naked chest and into his arms, sobbing.

Ethan- "Theresa?" She pulled back. Theresa was teary eyed and crying. "Theresa…. what happened?"  
Theresa- "Ethan, can I come in?"  
Ethan moved from the doorway, allowing her past.

Ethan- "Of course. Please." He ushered her in.

Theresa took a place at the couch and let Ethan sit next to her. He stared at her, giving her time and allowing himself to gather his thought for what she was going to say.

That's when she broke the silence and spoke.

Her voice, broken and shattered, amazingly still held the songlike quality that Ethan always adored.

Theresa- "I never wanted things to be this way. I never expected… I never thought that we could…"

Ethan- "I know. Theresa, how could you have known that things would-"

Theresa- "Aaron left me. This morning I woke up and I found this on my pillow." She pulled out the envelope she had found no more than an hour ago.

Ethan- "What's this?"  
Ethan hesitantly took the envelope.

He read the words that undoubtedly made Theresa cry.

Ethan looked up.

Ethan- "I'm sorry." was all he could think to say.

Theresa- "Read the last line."

Ethan looked down and then looked back in the envelope. It was still in there. For some reason, Ethan couldn't bring himself to touch it.

Ethan then folded the letter, tucked it inside of the envelope and handed it back to Theresa.

Ethan- "What are you gonna do?"  
Theresa- "I don't know... I just… I just don't know." She broke into tears again and fell back into Ethan's arms.

He held her close, stroking her hair.

Theresa wrapped her arms around his neck and seemed to get lost in him.

It all seemed hazy as she pulled back from him. Her eyes puffy and red looked deep into Ethan's and he felt his walls melting.

She smiled and hesitantly leaned down closer to him. Her eyes went to his mouth as she dared to go further. He felt a rush shoot through his body as her lips met his in a tender kiss. It was meant as a simple thank you but soon grew into something more.

Theresa moaned softly as he deepened the kiss. His hands began to move over her back and stroked along her spine. His mouth was so gentle on her flesh and she felt herself get lost to him again. Ethan felt his self control ebb away as Theresa began to respond. She let out a soft groan as his tongue delved into her mouth to clash against hers.

This was wrong.

But yet another part of her cried out for more. She felt a fire building inside of her that was strong and exciting. Ethan was intoxicating her with his mouth, his hands, and his body. The cologne he wore was like an erotic poison that slowly encircled her. It weakened her like no other scent could.  
Her gentle moans and soft keens drove him wild.

Theresa moaned quietly in her throat as his tongue pierced her mouth. Both her hands rose up to clasp at his hair and then run through it. Her eyes closed as she arched her back to his mouth. He had traced a steady path over her jaw, down her neck, and to her breast.  
She closed her eyes and arched her back as his mouth traced a path over her jaw line, down her neck, and slowly to her breast. He kissed her everywhere but where she needed it and she groaned in frustration.  
Ethan looked at Theresa for some kind of confirmation and he found it in a kiss. With his lips entangled, Ethan found it difficult to concentrate on much else, let alone on undoing the buttons on Theresa's shirt.

Somehow, he managed to open it and slid is across her back. Her bra was piercing black and Ethan could feel his loins stir at just the vision of Theresa's body displayed before him.

Ethan took her breast in his hand and let the strap fall to her arm. Slowly, and entirely by instinct, Ethan's head went forward his mouth took her in his mouth. Lovingly, he drew her aching peak to his lips and suckled her like an infant. A loud cry escaped her and her fists clenched in his hair as she drew him closer.  
Theresa moaned as she held Ethan close to her. She brought his head up to hers and kissed him, showing him this is what she wanted.

Suddenly, Ethan pulled back with a heaving chest.

Ethan- "Wait, wait, wait, Theresa. We can't…" Theresa seemed to be shocked at the complete absence of pleasure that she was just experiencing. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

Theresa smiled and felt along his chest.

Theresa- "Oh, Ethan… I don't want you to." She said as she smiled at him again. "I want you to make love to me. I need you to make love to me right now."

Without another word, and without accepting any protests, Theresa kissed him again, throwing herself on him.

After what seemed an eternity, he drew away from her. His lips were swollen and his eyes drunk with passion as he looked at his little vixen. Then, without warning, he bent and lifted her into the air. She let out a cry of surprise and he again captured her mouth.  
Theresa wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he carried her towards the staircase. She let out a soft moan and her head fell against his shoulder. She suddenly felt weak. If it had been not for him carrying her, she surely would have collapsed.

Ethan was also on the verge of collapse as he entered her bedroom. Silently, he lowered her down to the white comforter and then settled himself beside her. Their eyes locked for a moment and then he shifted his gaze to her swollen lips.

His hand moved back behind her shoulder and he rolled her towards him as his lips caught hers again. He felt her hand drape over his waist and he rubbed her back as he made love to her mouth. He ventured deeper and felt her tongue respond to his advances.

Theresa kissed him back with all the passion she could muster. It was new for her but she felt her belly go up in flames as his tongue thrust between her lips and caressed her. His hands began to move down over her arms and then between her breasts. He seemed to fumble slightly as he fought with the clasp that was nestled there.

It felt like an eternity but he finally released it and she helped him to slide the straps off of her shoulders. Carefully, he used his weight to push her backward onto the bed and once again she felt the hardness between his legs as he moved over her. She groaned as he pulled his mouth away and then gasped as he took her aching peak into his mouth. Her hands moved down to hold his head and she threaded her fingers into his thick hair.

Theresa- "Oh, Ethan . . ." she whispered as he used his tongue and teeth in ways she'd never imagined.  
Theresa sighed contently as his hand moved over her shoulder and back. Small sounds had begun to come from his throat and a groan would escape her as well. She felt her entire body flush with desire and she longed to feel him on top of her again.

Ethan smiled as he suckled her aroused nipples. Theresa writhed beneath him and wordlessly begged him for more. Her soft moans were so sweet and innocent. As he suckled, he used one hand to fondle her left breast and the other slid down her smooth stomach. Slowly, he traced a circle around her navel and then continued until he found the button of her jeans. He fondled it for a moment until it came free. Then, he moved the zipper down and slid his hand inside the forbidden territory.

Theresa let out a cry as his hand made contact between her thighs.

Theresa- "Ethan!" she cried out and bucked her body upwards.

His kisses numbed her mind and she slowly realized he was sliding her jeans off of her. She raised her hips and bumped against his very hard erection. It elicited a deep growl of pleasure from his throat as he managed to pull the jeans free. The scrap of silk panties was soon to follow.

Theresa blushed when she realized that she was now completely nude and exposed to his perusal. A flood of emotions ran through her. She was frightened. She was excited and nervous.

She felt him move away from her body and watched as he pulled his pants off and then crawled back over her. She smiled slyly and let out a contented sigh as his hard manhood brushed against her thigh.

Ethan- "Theresa…" His breathing was rapid and shaky. "Are you sure?"  
Theresa- "I want you," she whispered. "Make me yours, Ethan."

This was wrong.

Somewhere in the depths of Ethan's soul, something cried out, 'Stop! You can't do this!' Still, in Ethan's heart screamed something much louder. 'This is love. Theresa is the woman you want to be with. You are with her now. Don't let this go!'

Ethan had learned many years ago, the hard way, that he should always listen to his heart. No matter what, his heart would never be in the wrong. No matter how wrong it might seem. His heart knew things that his soul never could.

Ethan broke the kiss and stared deep into Theresa's honey eyes. There was a desire in them. A deep animalistic fire burning through them.

Ethan couldn't deny it.

Again, she nodded and then he moved forward. He felt her body grasp him snuggly as he pressed into her. Theresa arched her back and let out a gasp.

Theresa- "Oh, God..."****

He bit back a moan of pleasure.

Her arms went around his shoulders, pulling him down to her. Her lips pressed against his and he felt her nails dig into his back.

Ethan saw a single tear fall from Theresa's tightly closed eye.

He faltered and drew back to look at her face.

Ethan- "Theresa… Are you alright?"

Theresa- "Oh, God, Ethan..." And then she silenced him with a tender kiss.

She squirmed again and he felt her hips rotate slightly beneath him. Her hands moved to his lower back and he felt her nails scrape over his flesh.  
He swallowed and moved his hips forward, pressing into her a little more. She groaned loudly and he felt her thighs quiver and unconsciously they parted further beneath his hands. Gently he kissed her neck and shoulders.

She let out another cry of pleasure and he pressed deeper.

Theresa- "Oh, God," she gasped again.

Before long she was keening softly. Her hips moved upwards, meeting his every movement, almost against her will. She could hear his labored breathing in her ear as his lips and tongue caressed every inch of her flesh, down her neck and over her shoulder. Her nails dug into his spine and spread apart, only to force him to jerk, another moan being forced from her lips.  
Theresa's arms clung to his bare torso and her mouth opened against his. Deep groans of pleasure were coming from his throat as his tongue thrust against hers. Oddly they sent chills up her spine. Those chills were a sharp contrast to the rising temperature of their bodies and the thin sweat that was slowly growing between them.

Warm breath slid over her shoulder and she vaguely heard him grunting with each labored movement. Theresa's lips parted and a soft moan of contentment escaped her as she felt him move more rapidly. Fire erupted inside her and her thighs slowly began to flame as she wrapped her legs around him, desperately begging for him to be closer. Her heart felt so full. It fulfilled her in so many ways when she realized that he was moaning, shaking, and quivering because of her. She was making him feel pleasure. Ethan's body was responding sharply to her and his words filled her until she thought she would die from the sweet agony. As if by instinct her legs suddenly stiffened and then wrapped around his waist as she desperately tried to pull him closer.  
A ball of molten lava was forming in his gut and he knew that he was close. He began to quiver, unsure of how much longer he could hold on. His arms crushed her to him and he suddenly felt her spasm. She cried out and began to moan and shake in his arms.

Ethan- "Oh… Theresa… I love you. I love you so much…"

Ethan drew back and looked down into her face. His breathing was coming in sharp intakes and she was panting softly, her eyes staring up at him in wild abandonment. All reason seemed to be gone from her as she lost herself in the all-encompassing emotions of their joining. His fingers touched her cheek as he let out a groan, desperately fighting to hang on.  
Theresa desperately hung onto the verge of insanity. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure if she could handle the amount of pleasure that was now raging through her body.

Theresa whimpered and lowered her forehead down to rest on his shoulder as she slowly rubbed herself against him like a desperate feline. Her breathing was coming in desperate gasps and she felt herself losing all sanity. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep control before her legs buckled.

She felt her body freeze for a moment and then she let out a cry as she finally exploded into a mind-blowing passion that she had never known.

Theresa felt her body suddenly go up in flames. Her nails dug deeply into him as she begged him to press closer. The delicious feel of his body, working so desperately against hers, drove her on. Her legs tightened and she spasmed again, screaming out his name in a moment of splendid glory. The fire consumed her, but still he drove her on.  
Hot molten lava flowed in her veins. Fire shot from the very core or her being and ever so slowly, she felt him beginning to join her. His body was quivering beneath her hands and she could nearly see his muscles tensing as he struggled to hold on.

Theresa's body shook violently and she held onto Ethan for fear that she would faint. Her body didn't stop shaking and then she realized that Ethan, in an effort to hold on, was shaking extremely hard. His lip was almost quivering.

Theresa looked up and moaned as he continued to move above her. He pushed himself in her further still.

Theresa- "Ethan…" Ethan didn't respond and continued moving. "Ethan… Oh, Ethan…" He let out a moan of pleasure at the sound of his name escaping her lips. "Ethan… Oh, God… yes… Ethan… now…. now… yes…. now…"

Ethan felt himself slipping into oblivion, but the sound of Theresa's final cries sent him toppling over the edge. The moment she asked for him. The moment she pleaded and begged for him to release, all sanity vanished. He went into a thrusting frenzy. She felt so good. A raging inferno. She gripped him in pulses so tightly that he felt himself spin out of control. Deliriously, he moved quicker until suddenly he lost himself in her. She was coming for him. She was screaming for him. It drove him over the edge and he let out a shout of his own as he began to fill her body.

Their arms clutched tighter. Their bodies moved as one. Time seemed to stop as they met and parted. Dementia hung in the air and they both groaned-- never speaking, only the occasional guttural noise escaping them. He gave a final sharp thrust, deep inside her body and Theresa was certain that at that moment he had nudged her soul aside and joined her. She let out a final scream and then in an agonizingly slow journey, she felt herself riding the waves back down to earth.  
Ethan moved gently within her, slowly working her back down from her orgasm, and enjoying the soft convulsion of her body around him. When they both finally stopped shaking, she vaguely felt him withdraw from her body. Softly, his mouth reclaimed hers. Gently, he caressed her tongue again, captured her bottom lip with his teeth, and whispered softly.

His hands stroked her. Over and over, feeling the new territory that he was slowly allowing himself to claim. Before he had been subtle, now he wanted more. He wanted her. God, he wanted her in ways he'd never wanted anyone else. He felt her body beginning to relax again. She was so sweet, so gentle, so soft, and so alive…

They were together like that all night. Making love over and over and over again. All night long until daylight hit their eyes. Wanting to explore each other's bodies and conquer them.

Chapter 14

The next morning Ethan woke up. He stretched across his bed to find that it was empty.

Theresa was gone…

Ethan looked around his bedroom for any note that she may have left behind. He found none. He then went to the living room to pick up his clothes from the night before. That's when he found it.

A note nicely written on the back of the envelope that she had brought with her yesterday.

__

_Ethan,_

I'm sorry about just leaving like this. Especially after last night. But I realized not too long ago that this is something that I have to do. I'm sorry, Ethan. I don't want to hurt you in doing this, but I need to. It's the only way. You have no idea how painful it is for me to have made not only one man suffer, but two. It eats me up and I've realized that I have to stop this once and for all.

I'll always carry you with me, Ethan. Forever. But the time that we spent together, I've come to realize, was only an obstacle that has been really hard for me to overcome. I'm sorry, Ethan. I would never want to hurt you, and in writing this, I realize that I have. And so, I must say one last goodbye before I leave your life again.

Goodbye, Ethan. You're in my heart.

Theresa

Ethan looked up from the paper and did his very best not to start crying.

Instinct drove Ethan to look inside of the envelope. It was missing. The ring was missing. Theresa had made her choice.

She was gone.

Theresa was gone.

Again.

Without time to let another thought crowd his mind, Ethan threw on some pants and shirt. He snatched his keys and raced away in his car.

Moments later, Ethan had arrived at the very familiar Lopez-Fitzgerald house.

He didn't take a moment to think. He didn't need it. All he knew was that he had to find a way to stop her.

Ethan knocked on the front door, anxiously moving, praying that he wasn't too later.

Pilar opened the door.

Pilar- "Ethan! How nice to see you."

Ethan- "Nice to see you. Can I come in?"  
Pilar- "Of course. Please." Ethan filed past her and scanned the house for any remnant of Theresa. "Now, Luis didn't tell me you were coming by. If I had known I would have-"

Ethan- "Is Theresa here?"

Pilar- "Theresa? No, she's not. I'm afraid she went back to L.A. She left me a note this morning. I guess she left very early."

Ethan- "You wouldn't happen to know when her flight leaves, would you?"  
Pilar- "I'm sorry, I don't. I was surprised to learn that she would just pick up and leave like that. I don't see how she could just leave this town, her family, her friends, you without so much as a goodbye. Not to mention, she completely forgot about her best friend. She left without telling him."

Ethan- "Andrew?"

Pilar- "Yes. I couldn't believe-"

Ethan- "Wait, Andrew's here too?"

Pilar- "Yes, he's in the kitchen. Did you-"

Before she could finish her question, Ethan was gone and had already gone into the kitchen to talk to Andrew.

Ethan- "Andrew…"

Andrew- "Oh, hello." Andrew was rearranging things in Pilar's kitchen. "So, what brings you on this fine day to my kitchen?:"  
Ethan- "Have you heard from Theresa?"  
Andrew- "No. She just skipped town, just like that."

Ethan- "She didn't give you any of her flight information or anything?"

Andrew hesitated.

Andrew- "Don't think so."  
Ethan- "Andrew… Please? I need to find her."

Andrew- "Why? She knows what she wants now. Don't confuse her anymore than you already have."

Ethan- "I'm not trying to. But please? Please! She's the only person I've ever really cared about. I can't just let her walk away." Andrew said nothing and continued his work on the kitchen shelves. "What if you had found the love of your life years ago? What if something petty and out your control drove her out of your life? And what if by chance life threw her back into yours? Would you take it? Or would you just sit by and let her make her own decisions without fighting for what you have?"  
Andrew stopped what he was doing and looked at Ethan a moment. Then he finally spoke.

Andrew- "Well, in my case it would be a he. Not a her." Ethan looked confused at first. "She's leaving at 3:30. Flight 72, gate 63."

Ethan- "Thank you! Thank you!" Without realizing it until he did it, Ethan hugged Andrew tightly. Then he pulled back just as fast at he grabbed him.

Andrew- "Heh…. What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance."

Without another word, Ethan tore out of the house and tried desperately to make it to the airport in time. Theresa was leaving in forty five minutes.

He just had to stop her. He had to.

It's insane, Ethan thought. It seemed that everyone in Harmony was going to the airport today.

He was stuck at yet another red light and was sure that he would have to get through at least another five more before he would at least see the airport.

Finally, Ethan reached the airport parking lot and ran from his car all the way inside. There were not many people, thank God. He almost ran right past security on his way to the gate. That's when he finally realized that he had gone the wrong way. He was now standing at gate 14 and the numbers only went down. He checked his watch and found that he had exactly nineteen minutes left. The question was, would he make it?

Ethan again had to go through security, but this time they stopped him. They made him take off his shoes, his belt, and then finally they decided to make him empty his pockets. Sure enough, he had forgotten to take out his keys. Jeez, aren't these people trained to empty pockets first.

Then Ethan had to reassemble himself. Finally clear, he ran to the opposite side of the airport. As he ran, he checked his watch. Six minutes and counting.

Damn it! Ethan got stopped again! Apparently, security guards were told to stop anyone who was running. Maybe they had left a bomb somewhere? Whatever.

Ethan- "Hey, can you hurry it up, ma'am. I really need to get to gate 63."

Security Woman- "Really? What's up there that has you so interested? I think there's a perfect view of the other side of the airport from up there. You wouldn't be going over to see any kind of fireworks, would you?" She asked as she frisked him.

Ethan- "No, I just really need to stop someone from leaving."

Security Woman- "Really? Turn around." She continued frisking and wiping him with her detector. "So, this person you're trying to stop? It's a woman?"

Ethan- "Not that it's any of your business, but yes. Can you go a little faster please?"

Security Woman- "Okay. You're clean."

Ethan- "Thanks." He began to walk away.

Security Woman- "Sir!" She yelled after him. Ethan rolled his eyes as he turned back to her. "Good luck."

Ethan- "Thanks."

Again, Ethan began running. He now less than two minutes to find the gate and pray that Theresa had not boarded yet.

The gate numbers shone above him in white as he watched them all countdown in opposites on the side he was looking on. 71, 69,67, 65, finally 63.

He hadn't even seen her yet, still he made her realize that he was there.

Ethan- "Theresa!" He called out. That's when he spotted her. Apparently, she heard his call and stood to see who was calling her. "Theresa…"

Theresa- "Ethan, what are you-"

Ethan- "Theresa, please…" He had finally reached her and was only inches away from her. "Theresa, please don't leave."

Theresa- "Ethan, don't. I know what I have to do."

Ethan- "Theresa, on my way over here, I promised myself that I wouldn't beg. I'd let you make your own decision, but I've just realized that I can't just let go. Theresa…" He took her hand, noticed the ring, and knelt on one knee. "I'm begging you, Theresa. Not as a desperate man, but a man in love. Theresa, I need you. You are a part of me. You always have been. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I'm begging you, Theresa. Please don't leave…" He eyed her with such pain.

Theresa- "Ethan, I…" She shook her head and tears fell from her closed eyes. "No… I… can't, Ethan…"

Ethan stood and made Theresa look up at him.

Ethan- "Theresa…"

Theresa knew what he was going to do next.

She put her hand on his chest, trying to push him away, denying permission for what he was about to do.

Theresa- "No, don't… No…"

Ethan didn't listen to her protests and let his lips crash with hers. He held her to him and felt as she let herself melt into him. Tenderly, he pulled back and stared at her. Waiting for her to say something.

Ethan- "How can you deny this, Theresa? How can you leave me? What we have together?"

They leaned in for another kiss when they stopped.

Speaker- "Ladies and gentlemen, we are now boarding all remaining seat numbers. Attention ladies and gentlemen, we are now boarding all remaining seat numbers for flight number 72 to L.A."

They stopped and stared at each other. Ethan's eyes full of pain and longing pulled at Theresa's gaze. Theresa couldn't help it and leaned in for another kiss from his lips. He didn't deny her.

Theresa let him pull her close and she almost lost herself in him. Just as fast as she pressed her lips to his, Theresa tore away and walked into the hangar furiously with tears falling from her eyes.

I failed, Ethan thought. He let her leave. He tried. He had tried to get her to stay with him. But it didn't work. She had still left him and she didn't look back.

Now, Ethan watched the plane take off and felt his body fill with dread. Dread of having to face the rest of his life alone… without Theresa.

Chapter 15

The painful drive home isn't what was keeping Ethan awake all night. He couldn't sleep if he wanted to. It's just that he was scared that if he closed his eyes, he would most likely dream of Theresa. She was the last thing he needed on his mind right now. All he wanted was to get drunk. Drown out all memories of Theresa with a nice big bottle of Vodka.

Ethan didn't need anything right now. Nor could he feel anything. He felt incredibly numb at the moment and all he wanted to do was cry.

It was a strange emotion for him being a man. But it was the first thing that came to mind on the very short list of what he wanted to do at the moment.

At some point, Ethan had managed to fall asleep on the couch while watching Jay Leno.

He woke up to find that Jay was over and his popcorn had spilled all over the floor. He stood from the couch, turned off the TV with the remote and headed straight for his bedroom.

Was this to be his life now? Nothing to live for. Nothing to look forward to. He would sit like an old maid and watch TV all day and somehow accumulate a lot of cats.

Slowly, Ethan trudged to his room, and found comfort in his familiar bed. But there was something else familiar about it. Something about his pillow. It finally struck him what it was. It was Theresa's perfume. Theresa had laid on this pillow only the night before. She had laid next to him in this bed. She had touched him in places that could physically drive him insane. Ethan had caressed her entire body last night. He had made love to Theresa last night. But he had no idea it would be for the last time.

The very thoughts of Theresa in his arms, in his bed the night before surging through his mind made him weak and exhausted. He tried his very best to contain himself, but it didn't work. The salty tears fell with no consent from him. He no longer had control of anything, he had just realized. No control whatsoever. His whole grasp on life was frail.

That night, he somehow managed to sleep. Fighting against thoughts of Theresa wasn't easy, but somehow Ethan had managed. She had found his way into his dreams, however. Those, he had absolutely no control over. The fact that she would be able to visit him in his dreams almost comforted Ethan.

Ethan dreamt of Theresa that night. When he awoke the next morning, he couldn't remember it though. Theresa had somehow managed to escape him yet again.

It was strange. Ethan felt this pulling on his arm. It must have been what was waking him. But he was too tired to open his eyes to see what it was.

He moaned, almost grunting at whatever it was to leave him alone. He needed to be alone, he needed to sleep. He needed to dream of Theresa.

"Ethan…" A voice called. "Ethan… wake up. Ethan…"

It was a familiar voice that called to Ethan. He turned his head on the pillow and still didn't open his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Ethan."

Ethan finally opened one eyelid. The vision before what surreal. It couldn't be.

Ethan- "Theresa?"

She nodded.

Theresa- "Good morning."

Ethan was suddenly awake and sat upright in his bed, his hand clutched in hers.

Ethan- "Theresa… What are you doing here? I thought you went to L.A. to-"

Theresa- "I did. Or at least, that's what I was planning to do. When you stopped me at the airport, it changed my mind."

Ethan was still in shock that she was here.

Ethan- "But, then, why did you-"

Theresa- "I had to. It was the honorable thing to do. I had to tell Aaron in person and I had to give him back his ring."

Ethan- "So, you're not going to marry him?"  
Theresa didn't answer and kissed him deeply.

Theresa- "No."

Ethan- "And, what about L.A.? Are you going back?"

Theresa kissed his lips softly.

Theresa- "No."

Ethan- "But, I don't understand. Why?"  
Theresa- "Ethan, you know why. I couldn't leave you again."  
Ethan- "Then… Then you're staying?"

Theresa- "Yes."

Again she kissed him.

Ethan- "But-"

Theresa- "Ethan?" He stopped speaking and allowed her to say something. "I need you do something for me."

Ethan- "Anything."

Theresa looked at his lips hungrily as she inched forward.

Theresa- "I need you… to stop talking… and kiss me. I want you to make love to me."

Ethan didn't need to hear anything else. He was quiet and immediately seized Theresa's lips.

They were taken into passion for the rest of the day.

They would stay that way forever.

They would forever be… together.

The End


End file.
